The Saiga's Bride
by Derpasaurus
Summary: Yahiro and Megumi are finally dating and they're happy enough but when a determined Reiko Saiga approaches her childhood friend, Rin Yamamoto, they'll have to change from Boyfriend and Girlfriend, to Husband and Wife. Sucky summary ;D But shh :c R&R, if you want. YxM
1. Chapter 1

On the corner connecting main street with a short, dead-end road stood a quaint coffee shop, colored with toffee colors and bordered with old oak, giving it a reclusive and relaxing look. An aroma soothed the visitors, a pleasant smell of caffeine and caramel - It wafted through when someone opened the not-so-secretive glass, double doors.

This early morning, this small cafe was all that allowed customers in just a few hours after the break of dawn; it was the perfect place for Rin Yamamoto - Being a famous violinist and music producer had its perks, yes, but it also had too many downsides for her to count - One of such downsides, were that she could not go out anywhere without someone asking to be scouted, or having people expect her to play them a private concert.

Despite being 42 years of age, she still looked the picture of youth, many have mistaken her for a single, 25-year old - As flattered as she was, she couldn't stand their faces when they found out her real age.

Now, even though the employees here were very polite, level-headed and not to mention, teenagers who wouldn't appreciate violin music, she kept her lemony-yellow, round-top hat closely pulled over her forehead and dark shades, with thick ebony tinting, covered her luminescent verdant eyes. She longingly looked at her caffeine-heavy beverage and stirred it absentmindedly, looking out the burgundy-framed window.

_I wonder how Jun and Megumi are - I've been away for 2 years again, I wonder if they missed me. _she thought to herself, sighing heavily. She had indeed taken yet another 2 year interval away and it is to her understanding, that her little boy was engaged to the Ushikubo family's daughter - Boy, did she hope he wasn't a fibber.

She took idle sips from her drink and continued staring out the window - She noticed how beautiful the sun looked on the horizon and thought it was a waste to slink around in glasses, which ultimately obscured the spectrum of colors dancing over the early skies of the summer day's eve. She probably didn't even notice the beautiful, curvy woman with pink hair looking through the window with her mouth agape.

The peculiarly-haired lady immediately scurried towards the entrance, going as fast as her 4-inch black heels could carry her and eagerly pushed both of the doors open, they smacked loudly against the wooden framing and was quite the announcement of her arrival, "Riri-chan!" she squealed in happiness, running over to Rin.

_Riri-chan? It couldn't be.. Could it? _she thought to herself - Curiously though, she turned around swiftly and her emerald orbs widened in surprise, _It is.. Rei-chan!_

"Rei-chan!" she finally voiced loudly, it echoed off of the walls and she almost cursed her excitement. The waitress that was coming their way stopped in her tracks and looked at them, bewildered. She didn't blame her, what a ruckus!

"Riri-chan!" the newcomer bellowed once again, mirth dancing inside her deep brown eyes, as she rushed over to meet her friend. She quickly wrapped her arms around Rin and couldn't stop from giggling like a school girl, "I missed you so much, Riri-chan," she said softly, knowing she was close to her ear.

Rin was surprised at first, but surrendered to the familiar gesture, kindly wrapping her arms around her friend in return and nodding softly, a warm smile gracing her face, "You're the same as always," she had said, when they finally parted.

"I'm so glad I saw you, Rin-nee," Reiko said with joy, a wide smile dominating her full, red-painted lips. Rin hated to admit it, but she was the older one of the two, but they probably both looked the same age to the unsuspecting public - Reiko was 41 and she was 42.

Rin reached over and ruffled the other's hair to tease her about calling her an older sister - She was rewarded with a childish pout, "You really remind me of my daughter, Rei-chan," she said fondly, quickly sipping her drink.

"Megu-tan, eh? I saw her yesterday, with my Yahiro-kun - She's so kawaii~!" She returned expressively, that determined gleam in her eyes - Rin couldn't help but worry of what she was planning, "Chotto~ They should just get married already," she continued assuredly.

Rin almost spat out her drink; _Her little girl.. Married?! _"Ne, Rei-chan.." she began nervously, her feet doing an unseen dance under the well-smoothed table, "She hasn't even graduated yet and she's still got her whole life ahead of her.. I don't think-"

"Nonsense, Rin-nee!" the younger of the two almost shouted, cutting the producer off, "Megu-tan loves my Yahiro - I can see it!" she assured her close friend, staring directly into her worried green eyes.

Rin looked serious now - She always was when it came to her children, "My daughter's feelings are only half the concern; how does your son feel about her? I will **not **condone my little girl entering some loveless sham of a marriage," her hand tightened around the steaming mug infront of her, though its heat was slowly fading as time went by.

Reiko sighed and nodded, "How about.." she began, looking forward ponderously, before perking up, her eyes seeming to radiate hope, "How about we set them up on a date? We won't tell them who it's with, of course - You know, I love a good surprise," she smirked almost deviously.

"How would that help to prove anything to me, Rei-chan?" Rin titled her head in confusion - _How would them going on a date together possibly help me see that he's right for her?_

"We'll spy on them, of course!" Reiko told her brightly, looking as if she was some sort of world-class genius.

"I don't kn-" the famous violinist was about to reason against her, when she saw the slight tremble of her childhood friend's bottom lip - She sighed in defeat, "Fine - But it's his only chance to win my favor!" she conceded with a certain finality to her voice.

"I love you, Rin-nee~" Reiko sang, causing her friend's right eye to twitch in horror - She couldn't carry a note to save her damn life.

_Really - How'd you marry a Saiga when you're just a little kid at heart, Rei-chan? _

* * *

The park was packed that day - There were so many people and it made Megumi so happy to see that. It was early noon, just like it always was when she came here with Yahiro and the Saturday air seemed fresher than any other day's - She eyed the other couples enviously, as they publicly flaunted their affection - _He'd _never be like that, even though she's been his official girlfriend for months now.

She continued to sprint towards their usual spot; a wooden bench that was a dark shade of mahogany, the trims being grey in color, with intricate designs carved on the outside, it made her smile whenever she saw it - _Someone, in some other time, put so much effort into that seat and now it's where Yahiro and I sit, it's where I'm my happiest - Definitely! _she always thought merrily.

"Yaaahiro!" she called as she jogged softly towards him, her flowing, white summer dress bellowing behind her in the calm air. She stopped infront of him and he seemed mad for some reason, he lazily turned his head toward her and glared with an icy-cold stare.

"Stop using your voice, idiot," he spat harshly, watching his words scathing her very being, but it always amazed him how her smile only wavered for a split second.

She quickly pulled the eraser board out of her purse, which he had bought her on their first 'date', and scribbled something quickly, / Gome ne - I'm late, again. Please, don't be mad! / she bowed her head soon after she knew he had read it and gave him a luminescent smile upon rising.

"I'm not mad, why would I be? You're only an hour late," He would never admit it, but when she's late and he can't see her - He's always worried. What if that silly girl got herself kidnapped or hit by a car because she was in the middle of a day dream?

She sat herself next to him and looked sadly at him when he not-so-subtly moved to the end of the park bench, / I'm sorry about being late, Yahiro - My mother came home earlier today and I was so excited, I lost track of time.. I'm so sorry! / he gave the board one glance and had finished reading; _he's really fast._

"Yeah, whatever. I told you I didn't care already!" he snapped lowly, only she could hear it and it reverberated through her head painfully.

/ Wh-what if I sing for you? Will you be happy then? /

He evidently brightened at the prospect of hearing her beautiful singing again, but there were so many people - Her voice was only used privately for him and no other male should ever hear the angelic melody of her songs, "No." he said simply, coldly even.

She knew he liked her singing - probably more than anyone else, which was one of the many reasons that she cared so deeply for him - Without even considering what he was thinking, or the people that were around, she started to sing and it moved throughout the park freely, "_Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana mahou wo kakeru zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshii_ no~" she sang soothingly, closing her eyes in a serene expression, not even seeing the faint blush on Yahiro's face.

For a split second, Yahiro was completely mesmerized - She was always at her most beautiful when she sang. There was no doubt that her song carried the honey-blonde locks of her flowing hair towards the sky, reminding him of a clear, constant river - One which he'd never want to stop watching - But he had to, because there was such a crowd around her that he was fuming, furious, outraged - _Why. The. Hell. Are those other guys staring at her so intently?!_

She opened her eyes and was immediately surprised and flustered to see the crowd of people, / Ne, Yahiro - Where'd these people come from? / she gave a nervous smile to the crowd and Yahiro could practically see the adolescent males fainting.

Without saying anything, he grabbed onto her hand firmly and she looked down with a hot pink blush painting her fair cheeks. He took off as fast as he could, though she lagged behind, practically being dragged along behind him, as if she was some trailer tied to the back of him.

"Yahiro!" she called out to him, though he just growled lowly at the use of her voice. She, frankly, didn't care about how against he was of her using her voice at this moment, because she was tired - Kei and Yahiro were both extremely fit, more athletic than she believed humans _should _be and she wasn't good at sports in the slightest - She was clumsy, adorable, innocent Megumi Yamamoto.

He took a cautious look over his shoulder and stopped, almost causing Megumi's face to plant firmly into his shoulder, she only managed to break herself by digging her shoes into the well-groomed grass of the park's outer shell. He looked at her and felt his anger building up but before he could release it all in a frenzied rage, her phone rang loudly.

Megumi gave a small smile and scrawled down in messy handwriting: / Gome ne - It's Oka-san.. / she showed him before picking up the phone, "Sorry, Oka-san... Mhm, I'll pick up faster next time.. Eh?!.. A date? When?.. An hour?!.. But Mumma.. Oh, sou ka, Oka-san.. Sayonara - Matane~" she hung up the phone and stashed it away - She turned and gave Yahiro an apologetic look, "Ne, Yahiro-"

"A date, eh?" A dark aura rolled off of his very being and his strange, pink hair shadowed over his dark-brown eyes, hiding the intense anger he felt, "You better hurry and go, or you'll be late," he gritted his teeth.

"Gomenasai!" she apologized pleadingly - She picked up her eraser board and sighed, / I'll tell Oka-san that I can't date other men.. B-because, I'm Yahiro's.. number one Admirer! / she smiled proudly before scurrying away, embarrassed, waving an outstretched hand awkwardly in a backwards motion.

_Bye then, Megumi Yamamoto.._

* * *

The new setting was one of expensive decor and extravagance - Megumi could just feel the fancy vibe coming off of every single person in the room. She giggled to herself, thinking about how snooty they probably are - Compared to Yahiro, these people seemed so boring to her - She wondered if her date would be like them.

She sat there nervously, her eraser board infront of her and nervousness creeping into her mind; _Will he be nice, or will he be really mean? I hope he's nice, because if he's mean, then he'll be mad at me when I tell him about Yahiro.. _she bit her lip.

Someone who was sighing exasperatedly took the seat across from her and she looked at him, shocked - The man was clad in a designer suit, black suit jacket and slacks with a crisp, white shirt tucked underneath, a magenta tie without creases snugly fitted between the two and under the collar. His most prominent feature, however, was his strange.. pink.. hair.

/**_ YAHIRO?!_** / she held up and when he finally opened his eyes from his uninterested state, he looked just as shocked as she did.

"Megumi.. Yamamoto..?" he articulated ever so slowly, gruesomely slowly, if you asked his date.

/ What are you doing here?! / she wrote out quickly, her eyes gleamed with curiosity, / Oka-san told me I didn't know the person I was going on a date with, but she knows that I know Yahiro. / she continued on.

"Yes.. My mother.." he began, his jaw clenching, ".. Told me the same thing," he slowly clicked. _That sneaky woman, I bet she's even watching us. I wonder how she got Megumi's mother into this - She's so conniving!_ he thought angrily - Though, to say he was disappointed would be a lie. He was rather relieved that he was the one who ended up on this date, because usually when rich families set up dates with strangers, it's called the beginning of an arranged marriage - _Wait.. Marriage? Do I want to marry Megumi Yamamoto?_

/ Yahiro, are you okay? Why are you staring at me like that? Are you still mad? / she wrote down hastily, jumping to many conclusions at once. Her face betrayed her feelings of guilt and worry, but he simply shook his head.

"I'm fine, Megumi - But you don't look too good. Are you planning to eat every course tonight? It looks like you neglected to go on that diet again," He smirked devilishly as she shifted indignantly, "..Tubby," the killing blow! He knew that would get her.

/ Ne, Yahiro! How dare you say that?! You big jerk! / She wrote down furiously, pouting childishly at the insult on her waistline - She hasn't gained any weight since they first met, but I suppose, he still called her tubby, even back then.

"Oh, Megumi - You're scaring me~" he teased further, reveling in the childish antics that his words elicited from her.

/ You big meanie! You're always picking on me! / she pouted even more, she puffed her cheeks out and glared at him with mock anger.

"Is that any way to talk to the man of your dreams, Megumi-chan?" he was really pushing it tonight, but he was smiling wider than he had in a very long time, but everytime he did smile, Megumi was there to see it - To cause it, even.

Two figures could faintly hear them bickering, though they had no idea what Megumi was replying to the taunts and teases coming from Yahiro Saiga - They both had knowing smiles on their faces.

"So, was I right, or was I right?" the pink-haired beauty gloated, smiling deviously. Watching the couple with quiet satisfaction and folding her arms infront of her well-endowed chest.

"You were definitely right, Rei-chan.." Rin said with some chagrin, "Maybe.. My little girl.." she started tearing up and Reiko quickly put her slender arm over her friend's shoulder, "Maybe, it's time I let her get married.." she finally choked out.

"I wish I knew how you felt, Riri-chan.." Reiko said with obvious envy, "I only have sons, so I have no idea how hard it is to let your daughter go like this, but you're doing the right thing," It was one of the few times that Reiko said something wise and rational, and those moments always amazed Rin to no end.

"You're actually all grown up, Rei-chan - Even that's hard to accept," Rin gave a sad smile, wiping her tears with a delicately-soft hand, "I'll trust your judgement, but for some reason, I can see them having some issues," she admitted finally.

"You're right.." Reiko smiled reassuringly, "All of the Saiga men are the same in their stubbornness, they'll stand by their beliefs quite often, but when I say they're stubborn in everything, even love is something they can't give up easily - Yahiro has already experienced that conflict of being a Saiga," she said contemplatively, "I think, it's time we tell them.."

* * *

The two women sat next to each other closely, one with a gleeful expression and the other's grim - They looked at each other and gave a final nod before turning to their children, who weren't so much children anymore.

"We've decided that.." Rin began firstly, though her voice somewhat broke and she paused, trying to keep her tears from flowing once again, ".. That.." she broke out into uncontrollable sobs and her honey-blonde bangs shadowed over her eyes, tears leaking past the barrier of hair continuously.

/ Oka-san? Are you alright? / Megumi held up for them to see - Her expression was very worried and she couldn't help but be saddened to see her Mother in such a broken state - How serious was this? And why was Yahiro here, too?

"We've decided that it would be best if you two.." Now they were really worried, they both listened to the head female of the Saiga house intently, ".. Should get married, for the interest of yourselves and us," she gestured towards herself and Rin.

"EHHHH?!" Megumi shrieked in surprise, Yahiro simply stared blankly and couldn't seem to bring forth any words - What the hell was that?!

_**MARRIED?!**_

End of Chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

/ I'm getting married. / Megumi wrote and lightly gnawed on her bottom lip nervously - She saw their shocked faces - Those of Jun and Ryuu were the worst of all, they looked as if someone had just broken a glass bottle over their heads.. and then stabbed them with it. _Sorry, Jun and Ryuu-nii.._ she thought ruefully.

"T-to who?!" Ryuu finally spat out after many torturous moments of silence - Megumi was getting married. She hadn't even finished school yet but she's ready to get married. This was rather hard to accept, seeing as though he viewed her as the little sister that he never had.

Jun stared at his blushing twin with concern and obviously wanted the same answer. Sakura was smiling like crazy until she saw Jun's broken look - She wrapped her arms around him reassuringly and attempted to comfort him.

Akira looked like she was preparing to kill whoever Megumi named on her board - And when she found out, she wouldn't hesitate at all - The demonic gleam in her eyes made Megumi shiver and sweat-drop at the same time.

_How scary.._ The older Yamamoto twin thought. She clicked her pen once again and slowly wrote out the characters to her soon-to-be Husband's name, agonizingly slow, if you asked the rest of the S.A, / Yahiro Saiga / she put the board infront of her face to hide the furious blush that arose upon showing them.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh...?!" Ryuu couldn't even complete the whole word. He fell off of the luxurious divan made only for the top seven students in Hakusen and began shaking like he was insane - _My little Megumi is marrying a monster! _

Sakura didn't even look up - As one of the few close friends to the Saiga heir, she was aware of this before anyone else, except for Megumi, of course. She watched her Prince Charming rock back and forth in silent panic and held him tighter, whispering comforting words into his ear, like, "Atleast, she'll never be in Poverty," - though, financial concerns probably weren't on his mind at all.

Jun couldn't completely process the situation - He had come in this morning with Megumi, who seemed a little off, but when he asked, she said he'd 'find out soon' - He wondered what she meant but he didn't except that to be it.. _Am I dying? Doesn't it mean you're dying when something you can't comprehend happens? _he tried, and failed, to rationalize. He couldn't even hear what Sakura was saying, even if she was so close to him.

"That ruthless, son of a bitch! I'll kill that bastard Yahiro for seducing my precious Megumi-chan!" Akira roared fiercely, kicking and flailing her arms left and right, front to back, snagging a worried Tadashi, who desperately locked his arms around her.

Strangely, Kei and Hikari were absent today - When Megumi asked where they were gone, Akira had simply scowled at thin air and said, "On.. a.. date.." through clenched teeth - But really, Kei had come in and kidnapped Hikari, or so she liked to think.

"Calm down, Akira," Tadashi was, as always, as calm as the ocean waves that brushed the shores on sunny, summer days - Like this one - He continued to hold back the furious Todou heiress and cringed as he was kicked in the shin by her frenzied limbs, "Itai!" he yelled hoarsely, but didn't loosen up.

/ _**S-s-seduce?!**_/ If ever it was possible, Megumi turned a darker shade of crimson than she was already - From head to toe, she was like, a tomato specially molded into the form of S.A's adorable 4th rank.

Ryuu listened in utter fear - _Seduce? Seduce.. Megumi-chan.. Yahiro - Ahhhhh! _his mind frantically screamed. He continued to assure himself that this was all an awful dream and shut his eyes tightly, begging to be woken up.

"H-h-how..?" Jun slowly articulated, eyes glassy but holding a tint of suspicion. There was hardly any way for this to happen, the Saiga heir had told Megumi, infront of everyone, that he had no romantic feelings for this 'brat' as he called her - Jun specifically remembered hearing his older sister's whimpers and her rapid footsteps, as she ran away.. He blacked out after that, Inner Jun had something to say, he guessed.

/ Oka-san's childhood friend is Reiko Saiga, Yahiro's mother. / Megumi wrote out, but took longer than she should've, it was explained when she flipped the page down, / It was Oka-san's idea, she said so, yesterday.. / she showed them and Ryuu looked up to catch a glimpse, only to have to roll himself up again - Oba-chan set this up..?

* * *

_"We believe that you two should be married, in the interest of yourselves and us,"_

_"EHHH?!"_

_Yahiro continued to stare blankly at the mismatched duo, sitting on the crimson-lined couch. He looked at the honey-blonde haired woman whom sat next to his mother, broken into tears, it seemed._

_"Gome ne," voiced a tear-stained Rin Yamamoto, wiping her eyes with a baby-blue tipped finger carefully, ".. She's my little girl, afterall - It's always hard to let go when they're this age, I guess," she explained in a heart-felt manner._

_/ Oka-san.. / Megumi held up and tears began to sting the corners of her eyes. A single tear slid down her face and Yahiro instinctively wiped it away with his smooth-skinned thumb - The elder twin of the Yamamoto family smiled lightly and blushed._

_"Ah-rah! Ah-rah~ You two are so adorable together," Reiko ruined __the moment and dampened the atmosphere - The two teenagers quickly moved away from each other, embarrassed. _

_Yahiro reverted to his serious self and his expression was once again unreadable, "What's this, all of a sudden?" he seemed intrigued, if not anything else._

_"I saw Riri-chan today, she was sitting alone in some low-maintenance coffee shop, can you believe it?" Yahiro's mother perked up somewhat as she relayed the events, "I actually brought this up, when I saw her crying so much, I thought she'd say no, but she gave you a chance and you've won her favor - Good job, stupid son!" Reiko was easily-excited, this one could see after their first encounter, and she somewhat ruined the endearing moment with the insulting nickname of Yahiro's._

_Yahiro's right eye twitched in annoyance, "So, how did you get father to agree to this?" he asked in a tone dripping with excess suspicion - He knew, better than most, that when an heir to a financial stronghold is old enough to marry.. well, they're not arranged to marry the daughter of someone in the entertainment industry, no matter how famous a producer or violinist they are._

_"It was easy to convince Hiroshi-kun," Reiko pointed out coolly, a small, sad smile playing on her deep red lips, "He's always been soft on Riri-chan," she said eerily, like it was something she'd rather forget, before returning to her optimistic and smiling self._

_/ 'Soft on her'? What do you mean? / Megumi finally spoke up, she was curious - She planned to leave all of this talk to Yahiro, but she couldn't help but wonder what happened between her Oka-san and Yahiro's Otou-san._

_".. I was most certainly not Hiroshi-kun's first choice.." Reiko said solemnly, "Infact, my best friend, Riri-chan was. Riri-chan, Hiroshi-kun and myself have known each other since we were in Elementary school - On account, of our parents wanting us to learn to understand those who live 'normal' lives and to understand what it takes for them to enjoy our business the most, we went to the same school as lower-class children, even when we were in High School. I was so happy that I could be in the same place as Riri-chan for so very long," Reiko gave a luminescent smile and her teeth were evidently well-taken-care-of._

_Rin gave a gentle smile and looked at their joint children with a gleam of nostalgia present in her deep, emerald eyes, those ones that weren't duplicated even once when the twins were born, "The Saigas, I found, are very persistent. Hiroshi-san was always saving me, even when I wasn't in any danger and he did ridiculous things just to please me - I had my heart set on someone else though," She looked at Megumi with an affectionate gaze, ".. He was a wonderful man and I thought he'd be a wonderful father, too - He was, of course.." She could feel tears leaking from her eyes once again but shook her head determinedly, ".. Soon, Rei-chan refused to speak to me and I didn't know what I was doing anymore. One day, Rei-chan finally came over to me, with that bright smile of hers and told me she was getting married to the man she loved.. Hiroshi-san was handsome too, just like Yahiro-kun, I haven't seen him in a very long time, but I hear that Saigas don't physically age much," she finally ended, the sadness of her past slowly sneaking into the back of her mind once again._

_Reiko looked at her friend with an apologetic look but her worry was waved off by a subtle hand, "Hiroshi-kun didn't admit he loved me until we were married for over a year," she said calmly, a fond smile playing on her face, "He was stubborn, just like my Yahiro-kun.. He was just like my clueless son, except for the pink hair, for that was a gift from Oka-san~!" she teased with a cheshire cat grin._

_Megumi listened to their tales with a deep connection, a feeling of extreme empathy, although, it felt so familiar, the situation they were in - Would it take that long for Yahiro to love me? Another thing, she realized, was that she was staring at the woman who not only gave Yahiro that strange pink hair, but also passed on those infuriating smiles of his._

_Yahiro seemed to soften at her words, even if she had called him clueless, he could understand how his father felt, "I agree to this proposal," he said very professionally, though his cheeks were burning with a deep, __fuchsia blush._

_Megumi looked more surprised than she had ever looked in her whole damn life. He.. what?! She looked at him, searching his face for some ulterior motive, as if she was a psychic, before looking back at her mother's hopeful friend, / H-h-hai.. I-I agree! / she scribbled quickly, hiding her quickly darkening face, which was probably as red as a tomato by the time Reiko spoke again._

_"Hai~ Then the 26th of September, it is," Reiko nodded at her friend and gave an award-winning smile that would've charmed a horde of men, "Good luck, Megu-tan!" she wished before turning around, the famous producer and violinist trailing behind her._

_Rin quickly turned around with one shaky glance, tears spilling over the rim of her verdant eyes, "I wish you happiness," she whispered kindly, the sound drifted towards them and gave Megumi a huge smile, Yahiro had a small smirk on his face._

_"Oh, one more thing!" The serene environment was broken once again by Reiko Saiga, "Ne, Yahiro-kun~ We're having a mansion built this very minute for you and your beautiful bride to live in after the wedding, it will definitely be ready by the time you two tie the knot!" she ran out of the room, clasping tightly to her friend's hand, leaving them speechless._

_/ L-l-living with Ya-Yahiro?! / She shoved in his face, her blush becoming even more evident, and her face turning a deep crimson, it looked as though, her face had stolen all of the blood from her body - Was she going to faint, or something?_

_"Why, Megumi-chan~ What are you thinking about, all of a sudden?" He slowly moved towards her with a sensual smirk, winking at her with abundant implication._

_/ Stay awayyyy! / She wrote, throwing it at him and hitting him square in the face, before running away in all of her red-faced glory._

_"What a strange girl, you are, Megumi Yamamoto,"_

* * *

They all watched as she, somewhat theatrically, explained the events that happened that night. They all sweat-dropped at her weird gestures and wondered how they got into this mess and if Kami-sama was punishing them for being lazy.

"September the 26th?! Isn't that a week after graduation?!" Ryuu asked, unlike his normal, level-headed self, at the moment, he was completely on edge - What had he done wrong? What was going to happen now?

/ Yeah. Yahiro said that his Oka-san likes to rush things when she's excited. / Megumi wrote out nervously.

"But, Megumi.." Ryuu looked at her with pleading eyes, as if saying, 'It's not too late to turn him down - Please, don't do it,' and she frowned at him, creasing her adorable features.

/ Ryuu-nii.. / she began, flipping the page over once more, / I.. I like Yahiro very much! / she wrote and showed to them all, rather proudly, actually.

"Isn't that a little soon, Megumi-chan?" Jun asked - Everyone, except for Akira, who was cursing Yahiro and Yahiro's family, while swearing at Tadashi and threatening him with no more cake if he didn't let her go - he seemed to be lightening up to the idea, afterall, Oka-san knows best.

/ Ne, Jun-kun. / They all watched her expectantly and she smiled with a radiance they hadn't seen in a long time, / You, the entire S.A, you're my family. I want you to be happy, more than even I want myself to be happy, but I know you're in good hands, / she glanced at Sakura with a somewhat thankful look, / Sakura-chan will take good care of my little brother and I know that everyone has found their special someone - Finn and Ryuu-nii will get married and I hope they'll stay here forever, so I can see their adorable little Ryuu-niis. Akira is always beating up Tadashi, but I know they're secretly happy whenever they look at each other and Kei and Hikari, they're the ones who started all of this, they were the first to realize their feelings - Even if I'm the smallest, or the last to find love, can't you trust me, to be happy? / It took several pieces of paper from her writing pad to explain all of that, but she didn't mind. She gave them all a gentle smile.

"Megumiiii-chaaaaaaan!" they all wailed in unison, running over to her and enveloping her in the most loving, and overwhelming, group hug to ever exist in Japan.

_I think, they'll be just fine. _Megumi thought assuredly, as she coughed out some of Akira's purple locks.


	3. Chapter 3

The Greenhouse was rather spirited this morning. Hikari was challenging Takishima, as always. Akira seemed to be infinitely dejected about something and her cooking suffered for it, and so did Tadashi - Poor guy. Ryuu seemed to be the same as always, except he hadn't spoken to Megumi since she told them all about Yahiro. And Jun, well, Jun was being tackled by an excited Sakura-chan.

"Jun-kuuun~!" she called with her usual merriment, tackling the youngest Yamamoto twin with alot of force and causing them both to tumble onto the ground, "I missed you, Jun-kun," she said to him loudly, and happily, even though, they had only been apart for a single night.

"Uh.. Sakura-chan.." Jun nervously replied, trying to wiggle away from his overly-affectionate girlfriend, "You're over early today," he commented after giving out a sigh of defeat and falling underneath her without any protest left.

"Oh, that!" she told him, he slightly backed off, as much as he could and tried to clear his ears, ".. I wanted to tell Jun-kun that I got a super sexy dress for Megumi-chan's wedding next week," she was so full of joy, the Greenhouse probably would've smiled, if they weren't grieving over the loss of their Megumi-chan's innocence.

".. How can you be so excited about giving my sweet Megumi-chan over to a monster?" Akira said depressingly, she had her back towards everyone and the sound of clinking metal could be heard - Was she.. sharpening something?!

Megumi watched the display with mild fret - Her friends obviously took it hard that she was marrying Yahiro - _They're being a little unfair, though, ne? _she thought sadly. She slowly walked over to where Ryuu was sitting, at the base of one of their synthetic palm trees and smiled at him, happily enjoying the company of a platypus. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and gave him a friendly smile, / I'm tired, Ryuu-nii - Do you want to nap with me? / she held up.

Ryuu's face suddenly stretched into the widest smile Megumi had seen in a while, and in all truthfulness, the creepiest, and nodded eagerly, "Megumi-chan wants to nap with me!" he rejoiced. He put the platypus to the side, despite the small animal's protests and moved over, giving Megumi some space to sit.

/ Hai! It's been a long time since we had an afternoon nap together. / she smiled brightly in return and sat beside him, locking their arms together and leaning her head on his supporting shoulder, snuggling affectionately, but stopped short, scribbling something, / Jun-kun, do you want to join us? For old time's sake~ / she held up quite high for him to see.

Jun ran over as eagerly as Ryuu had agreed. Megumi and himself were both tired for the same reason; every day and night couriers have come to their door, knocking with a stoic face and not even thinking of the ugly hour that they woke them up - They always had flowers or chocolates or some extravagant piece of jewelry for his sister - Sakura-chan didn't even stand a chance of stopping him when he wanted to nap with his small family.

They both snugly settled themselves into a comfortable position, using their surrogate guardian as a cushioned pillow for their heads. They both fell asleep pretty soon and Ryuu patted them both on the top of their honey-brown heads, before drifting off to sleep himself, even if there was a platypus trying to wake him up with its waffer-tail, it wasn't enough to spoil this familial moment.

"Takishima!" Hikari yelled benevolently, her finger was sharply pointing right at Kei's face, which had a confident smirk adorning it, and she had that determined look in her blue-grey eyes yet again, "I have a challenge for you!" she excitedly announced.

"Oh, what could that be?" he attempted to sound somewhat intrigued, but his words were dripping with confidence, sarcasm and condescension. He moved his face unnecessarily close to Hikari's face and chuckled when her face was dusted with a hot pink blush.

"Whoever congratulates Yahiro first, wins!" she hastily announced, but then thought about how easy it could be for Kei to just call him - He wouldn't give her his number, "..But, you can only say it face-to-face and you have to be.. less than 4 yards away from each other when you do!" she made up on the spot and seemed pleased with her conditions.

"And if I win?" he asked smugly - _This was going to be an easy win - I hope it's the usual stakes. _he thought confidently, folding his arms over his lean chest.

"The usual - The winner gets to make the loser do anything they want," she offered in a friendly manner, determination firing up, "All right! I'll beat you for sure this time, Takishima!" she roared competitively.

Takishima simply nodded, smiling in satisfaction, "We'll see.. Ni-san," he teased her, knowing just where to hit to make it hurt.

"DON'T CALL ME RANK TWO!" she roared loudly, so loud, infact, that it shook the foundation of the prestigious Hakusen Academy, which would be a feat, since it was no cheap job to secure such a foundation.

Kei laughed heartily and walked away slowly, hands in his pockets and posture slightly slouching - The very picture of an uninterested high school senior.

Meanwhile, Akira was angrily glaring at the piles of engagement and congratulatory presents sent from hundreds of snooty rich people - She was so annoyed, "Why are they celebrating my sweet Megumi-chan being taken away?!" she asked angrily, side-punching an unsuspecting Tadashi while he munched down a rock-hard cookie, which Akira made in her disheveled state._  
_

"Ow!" he exclaimed, suddenly alerted to his beloved girlfriend's bad state, "Akira, make me some tea," he ordered with a sheepish smile, earning him a solid punch in the face this time, he flew back, off of the expensive, hand-crafted chair bought especially to go with the Toudou Princess' glass, gemstone-encrusted table.

"What kind of way of asking for something is that?" she questioned, enraged. She looked at him and he was smiling like a fool, she couldn't understand what went through his stupid brain half the time.

"Ah~ Normal Akira is back," he sighed in relief and gave her his most charming smile, which was, as he is Tadashi, pretty damn goofy-looking.

Akira blushed furiously and looked away, "Baka," she whispered in mock anger, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Now about that tea.." he began hopefully, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"You.. YOU PIG!" she growled loudly - It was a miracle that Jun, Ryuu and Megumi hadn't woken up with all the noise going on - She picked up her expensive chair, which she deemed expendable and hit Tadashi off of his own seat with it, continuing to abuse him with the seat over and over, "Why the hell are you smiling?!" she asked in anger, her eyes sending off a deadly glare - _If looks could kill.. _Tadashi thought, amused.

* * *

Yahiro Saiga's private office was as luxurious and up-scale as one would expect of the Japan branch head's place of business. It was dignified, with a sullen, modern color-scheme and rich texturing, the curtains and fabrics adorning the various surfaces were all hand-sewn from expensive materials, like satin or silk. Yahiro's entire office areas took up most of the top floor and was the size of two middle-class homes, roughly, that is. They were cut into three parts, which consisted of;

1.) Yahiro's personal bar: Sure, he didn't drink much and he believed drinking on the job was ridiculous, but it never hurt, right? He really impressed important clients and potential business partners with a well-placed martini here and there - Overall, he wasn't complaining, if he was ever stressed in his marriage, he could just drive up to the office and mix himself something strong.

2.) Yahiro's hide-from-unwanted-guests room: As the name explains, this is where he goes if he wants to escape those pesky visitors that he has absolutely no time for - Can't benefit the business? Go away. No? Okay, then he will. It had everything, really. A giant bookcase built into the far wall, a wall-sized TV, only a slight trim of the actual wallpaper showed behind it, and other leisurely activities - The door was also made from a very strong alloy, one that only Kei could _maybe _break down and a reliable lock at that.

3.) At least, his actual office: This was where he sat at his actual desk, on his actual, high-back chair, and actually did his work, while he looked actually bored. Actually. The work was such a drag to him, so easy and all he had to do to break through on a business deal was give a few charming smiles, charismatic responses and offer some harmless pleasantries now and again. The place was never cluttered, he made sure of this, for he couldn't really stand his work place being in havoc.

Something you'd often see in the high-back, leather seat of sleek silver, is an angered, disappointed or bored Yahiro and at the moment, he was all three, but mostly angered. He was barking orders into the wireless phone that usually sat on its holder ontop of his black, tidy desk and texting his contacts through his mobile phone while doing so.

His Mother was such a dunce - She had come in early this morning and wished him good luck in making his bride happy and planning the perfect wedding. She had ran out of the office building before he could even call her an idiot - He wasn't going to take it seriously, of course, but the thought of Megumi's sad, tear-filled face made him re-think such things.

_It wouldn't hurt.. _is what he had told himself before picking up the phone and organizing absolutely everything: "What? You're not free on the 26th of September? Yeah, well - Make yourself damn free, I can afford to buy that place 100 times over and then sell it back to you for half of the original price, got that?!" He had told the chapel administrator for a place that Megumi had claimed to absolutely love.

"No, I can't come down and pick something - What the hell do I pay you for? Yes. But as a secretary, you do as I say and I want you to find me a damn cake!" he roared fiercely, ".. Make sure it really tastes like vanilla," - That was Megumi's favorite, of course.

"Oh, konichiwa, Kiroshina-san - Ah, arigatou.. Good, good.. Look, I was wondering if you could make Megumi's wedding dress.. Yes, that Megumi.. I thought you knew already.. Ne, I'll send her in to be measured later today - Sayonara," he seemed to take on a calmer and more familiar tone with this one - Probably because this person was the most sought after tailor in the entirety of Japan, maybe expanding past that and he didn't work for people who were rude.

"Yes, yes - Can you print about 1500 invitation by next week? What do you mean, you can't?!.. Well, I don't really care about your other orders, I'll pay you triple the amount if you can do it by then... Good!" he hung up the phone hastily and sighed, "This will be a long day," he mumbled to himself. It was a blessing that he didn't have anything business-related to do that day but that's one of the only things that were good at this time.

_I wonder how Megumi's doing.. _he thought, probably not even thinking she'd be napping by a fake palm tree with Ryuu and Jun right then.


	4. Chapter 4

Yahiro was absolutely worn out - He had been making calls endlessly and was now desperate for some time off - Who knew planning a wedding on short notice could be such a grueling task? He unlocked his slim, black touch-screen phone, the newest model of the Fenikkusu line, and scrolled through his contacts, only in search of one: Megumi.

When he found it, he hastily chose it with a swift movement of his slender finger, turning it to the side for better convenience while typing out his message;

_To: Megumi _

_I'm about to get off work, do you want to get something to eat soon?_

_.. If you can't, it's not like you could use the extra pounds anyway._

He put that last part just to make sure she came - Reverse psychology, was it? He knew she'd be so indignant towards his little prodding that she'd run over and stuff her face with the fattiest and most sugar-filled food available. He, personally, found it cute when her cheeks were filled completely with sweet buns and strawberry cake - Her eyes always had that joyous glow to them, something he liked to admire while idly sipping his coffee opposite her.

His phone buzzed a few minutes into his musing and he, too eagerly, opened his phone again and tapped the message, suddenly the loading screen was too slow;

_From: Megumi_

_You big jerk! You're so lucky I can't get to you right now! I'm not even the slightest bit overweight, you big bully!_

_Anyway, I can't come - Gome ne.. :( Akira-chan said she wanted to take me to get something special for our wedding night? I'll see you later though_

_Sorry, again! (She left a small heart at the end of the message, like she always did, unless she was really upset)_

Yahiro's expression changed three times while reading through the text: At first, he was smiling light-heartedly, reading over her innocent insults and harmless threats with an amused look, but his smile dropped into a straight, monotonous line once he read her declining his offer, and finally, when he'd seen Akira getting something for their wedding night, his entire face was enveloped by a deep blush - He was glad no one was around to see that.

_To: Megumi_

_How about dinner? Mother said she wanted you to meet my Father tonight, if you're free - If not, I'll just tell them you can't make it._

He returned, he wasn't in such a good mood after all - He had spent the past three days planning this stupid wedding for her and getting every detail specific to her tastes and she's going off with Akira.. He hadn't seen her since they had dinner on their 'blind date' last week - How depressing. He didn't usually let someone's absence affect him so much. _She's so troublesome. _He thought bitterly.

He rested his chin on one, flat palm and frowned, looking over the bustling city with boredom. His expensive, top-of-the-line phone sat un-moving in his hand until it had vibrated wildly and his nothing-special ringtone alerted him;

_From: Megumi_

_I wouldn't miss it for the world :) I hope your Dad likes me, though.. I'll make sure to tell Akira-chan that we have a time limit!_

_Have a good day, Yahiro - Matane~ _

His deep brown eyes darted over the text swiftly and he returned the mobile device into his slacks' right pocket, pulling his specially-tailored suit jacket down, as to look dignified, even in private, of course.

* * *

Megumi gulped as Akira finally let go of her hand which she had been latching onto for quite some time, making Megumi's palm somewhat sweaty. She looked over at her wickedly grinning friend and sweatdropped - _Scary. _she thought, frightened, / Akira-chan - Why are we here? /she asked with slight reluctance - did she really want to know the answer?

"Well, I told you I was getting you something for your wedding night and this is the place that I choose.." she smiled devilishly at the store infront of them, cracking her knuckles, ".. Don't worry, I won't give it until the wedding, so I'll have a proper wedding gift for you.. and Yahiro," her teeth clenched and her brown eyes flared with hatred and resentment.

/ But here? / Megumi asked meekly, looking uncertain, as she shifted back and forth. She didn't know much about all of that 'what you do on a wedding night' stuff because she was, of course, extremely innocent and the most daring thing she could think of to do with relationships was kissing.

"You're marrying a wild animal, Megumi-chan," she explained sadly, "If you don't have proper protection, what will happen to you? I can't let that happen!" she roared in determination, a balled fist infront of her face, which wore a protective expression.

Where were they standing, you may ask? Oh, only infront of the most successful and widespread firearms dealing company in the world, 'Kurosawa's Sharp Shooters'. Megumi had never been inside such a store, she sometimes walked past it when she roamed around town but she never thought she'd ever have any need for the things they sold.

The smaller Yamamoto girl was still in her state of fright when she could feel Akira interlock their arms, she didn't protest, as she wasn't strong enough to break free anyway and followed obediently, looking in wonder at the different guns and harnesses decorating the walls and glass display cases. Both of the S.A girls stopped infront of the counter and there was a friendly-looking man, waving at Akira, Megumi guessed.

"Konichiwa, Todou-sama," he greeted in his deep, somewhat soothing, voice, "I have the gun you ordered and the harness, as well - I take it this is the girl you told me about - She really is cute," he gave Megumi a charming smile and she blushed lightly.

"Hey! You're always flirting, you old coot," growled a slightly cracking female voice, which came from behind him, along with some light shuffling sounds and silver clinking. Megumi looked around the man curiously but all she could see was short, raven-black hair and the back of a bland, gray shirt and black sweat pants, along with a messy, white strap tied around the mid-back - Probably a well-worn apron.

"Deh, Otou-san is sorry," the man childishly said before turning back to the two females visiting, "She's always so grumpy," he mumbled to them and they both giggled like school girls gossiping.

"Do you mind if I show her before I take it out of the shop, Kurosawa-san?" Akira asked, tilting her head with a polite smile - The Todou heiress' manners had to be impeccable, after all. She nodded in thanks as he handed her a mysterious, black case, there could be heard a displaced movement within, "Here, Megumi, I wanted to show you this.." she told the smaller girl.

/ What is it? / Megumi asked curiously, but there was some suspicion. She watched as Akira opened the box up eagerly and her jaw fell slack - _A g-g-g-g-gun?! _she thought in fear. Her eyes widened substantially, but there was no way she could've expected to see something else in the popular fire arms store.

"I know what you're thinking, but this isn't just any gun," Akira explained studiously, almost affectionately sliding her soft palm, smiling in satisfaction. She quickly pulled it out and frightened Megumi, causing the female twin to jump back cautiously, "This, my precious Megumi-chan, is the refined, twelve-barrel, Sukatesu double-action revolver, complete with a trigger and handle that was carefully measured, I made sure, of course, to fit your palm size perfectly - It's also the most fluid gun I've ever had manufactured, one of a kind! - Not to mention, that I engraved it, too!" she flipped it to the underside, showing the under-carriage of the silver-plated gun clearly, the promised engravement said:

_My Precious Megumi-chan~_

Megumi looked at the modified gun and suddenly remembered something about her education; the people in Hakusen, of all levels, were required to learn about Japanese firearms and they used to learn about the ones that weren't meant to be in Japan, because they weren't allowed by law, at the top of the list, was probably the Sukatesu - She could only imagine how dangerous it is with the rage-blinded Akira's tweaking, / Hey.. Isn't that illegal? / she asked slowly, writing out the words cautiously, as she watched Akira become.. more confident?

"Ah~ You're so cute, Megumi-chan," Akira began lovingly, cuddling the smaller twin with protective intent, "I, Akira Todou, would never break the law.." She pulled something out of her pocket and it had Megumi's start-of-year identification photo from Hakusen in a small box, it also had her birth date, age, height, weight, first and last name and it said that she was eligible to wield the gun without being apprehended by cops, aslong as she used it responsibly and only in the defense of herself or others - Something that made her light, mahogany eyes widen the most, however, was the Government seal clearly adorning the right side - She had seen it many times before, so she knew how the real one looked, that was definitely it, ".. But I will also never be restricted by the law when my friends are in need," she grinned deviously.

Megumi looked at her, clueless of what to say next. _Akira-chan has contacts in the underworld.. _she thought superstitiously, backing away slowly, / It was nice of you to bring me here, Akira-chan.. But I have to go get ready for my dinner with Yahiro's parents tonight.. / she was about to run for the door, when Akira hugged her tightly.

"You can't go yet, I haven't showed you how to use it!" Akira wailed sadly, holding the girl without restraint, using all of her strength to keep her stationary, even though she didn't really need that much, "I already asked my butler to set up our private shooting range for you, Megumi-chaaaan!" she cried out, looking as if she'd burst out into real tears.

Megumi turned her head around slowly and immediately regretted it, she sighed in defeat and held up her board: / Okay, we can do that, but I don't think I'll ever be able to hurt anyone with a gun.. / she wrote truthfully, bending her arms around to show it to Akira.

"When the time comes, you'll be ready," Akira said seriously, starting to move. She grabbed out her phone and entered '726' into her phone and it began beeping, she put it to her ear and spoke quite clearly, "Shiinata-san - Please, send the limo here right away.. Arigatou, see you soon," she closed the phone rather officially and guided Megumi into the black stretch limo when it appeared.

Megumi followed like a lost lamb and smiled as she was offered some orange juice, it was delicious, as expected of anything owned by Akira. She checked the time on her small, turquoise watch with a cute puppy as its background picture: 4:20 PM, / We only have about 2 hours before I have to get going, Akira-chan - I'm meeting Yahiro's Father tonight. / she explained assuredly, taking another idle sip of her steep glass.

"It shouldn't take too long, I just have to teach my intelligent Megumi-chan how to hold it!" Akira seemed so fired-up, as excited as Hikari when she challenges Kei, even after so many years, the spark was still there.

/ Souka, ukata.. / Megumi wrote out with an unsure expression - Was she really going to have to shoot?

"When we get there, I hope you're ready to hear some really loud noise - Usually, we'd wear the earmuffs, but I want you to be prepared to use it whenever," Akira seemed serious once again and Megumi eyed her worriedly - Yahiro wasn't really that dangerous, not to her, anyway.

When they arrived at the Todou heiress' home, mansion was a more suitable word, actually, Megumi was amazed, it was way bigger than her expansive home, but then again, she preferred to have a smaller place with Ryuu and Jun, so that they could be closer and she'd feel safer - She didn't mind the idea of living in a mansion, since it was with Yahiro.

Akira started to brief her on how to use the gun, which ammo it used and when, or where was the time to use the gun - She pretty much said anything to do with Yahiro, or other devious men who wanted to hurt her 'beautiful Megumi-chan'. Megumi had began taking quick notes down onto her writing pad and nodding slightly, she felt like she was studying with the S.A again, desperate to keep her spot in the top seven.

Megumi continuously, yet extremely hesitantly, shot at the target, barely scathing the sides of the durable cardboard-like material shaped like a person, many rings going around his body, to signify targets, she deduced. Whenever a shot went off, she jumped in surprise and had no idea what she was doing - Akira continued to tell her that she should look straight, but she really couldn't stand it - It wasn't a person, but well, it was shaped like one, right?!

After a bit more practice time, Megumi had told Akira that she had to go: / I have to go now, it's really getting dark! I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow, Akira-chan! / she wrote before dashing off, waving flimsily behind her.

Akira watched her leave with a tearful expression and muttered, "See you later then, Megumi-chan," - She seemed increasingly saddened by her departure and probably, at a symbolic level, thought of it as her friend leaving her for something new and more exciting in life, even though, she knew deep down that Megumi would never abandon her friends for her happiness, especially since they were part of that.

* * *

Megumi scurried over to the distinct pink-haired duo and one, study-looking man with perfect posture, sporting clean-cut, ebony hair - She assumed him to be Hiroshi Saiga, Yahiro's esteemed Father, / I'm so sorry that I'm late. I got held up. / She bowed furiously, feeling dizzy when she finally stopped.

All three of them looked at her, even though she made little to no sound, for some reason, Yahiro knew when she was around all of the time, he had even memorized how many strokes she used for each character she wrote on her board.

"You dunce, what were you doing?" Yahiro asked openly, getting a light hit from his Mother on one, slender arm. He didn't even look at her twice, not even looking at what she was wearing.

Megumi sat down in the free seat between Yahiro and Reiko Saiga, shifting uncomfortably as she felt their eyes burning into her, / Akira-chan was showing me how to shoot the gun she got me.. / she wrote honestly, there was no point in lying, that would be a bad first impression.

Yahiro almost disregarded what she said as he finally took in her breath-taking image, it suddenly felt very hot and stuffy in the fancy, five-star restaurant and he loosened his tie, pulling on his collar in hopes of airing out his over-heating torso.

Megumi did look wonderful, indeed - She had gone to Sakura-chan's house before going there, for if she had gotten herself ready, she wouldn't have been late at all, but she also wouldn't have made a beautiful impression on the Saiga's head;

Her honey-brown locks were let loose, flowing over her shoulders and her back, except for two delicately plaited rows of hair, simply fed through one another and tied in the same spot, making it look as though she had a beautiful, glossy crown of hair adorning her head, strategic tendrils of her wavy, pampered hair fell in the front, framing her cheerful and ivory-skinned face perfectly.

She was wearing a designer dress of elegant and creamy white, the silky material hugging her developing curves gently and falling like the finest satin over her hips and legs, stopping just at her ankles and flowing behind her, revealing a silver pair of 2-inch heels, holding a regal, yet modern, air about them. She walked quite easily in them, seeing as though she picked them because they seemed the least likely to make her trip over.

A deep cough echoed throughout the four-seated table, dressed with a quality, lavender tablecloth, and it came directly from the Saiga's head, Hiroshi Saiga, "It's very nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san," he said officially, his posture even straighter than it was before.

/ Ne, the pleasure is all mine, Saiga-sama - Please, call me Megumi, though. / She wrote out with a pleasant smile that could melt ice. She looked over at everyone and Reiko seemed to be enjoying the show, reveling in the way Megumi didn't act like a someone she wasn't, like most girls that meet her husband.

"Megumi, then," He seemed to relax slightly and he bowed his head in respect for a short moment, "Would you like to order?" he asked her politely, calling over the waiter and asking that he give her a menu immediately.

Megumi was at a loss - Everything looked so delicious, but she didn't want to be too shameful infront of Saiga-sama, he's really important, of course. If he thought she was weird, would the man she loved have to marry someone else, someone more suitable? "I'll have.." she tapped her chin contemplatively, ".. Just the soup for now, please," she smiled at the waiter, and he visibly blushed. Yahiro almost growled.

Yahiro had his eyes on his nervous fiance the entire night, she was radiant, more radiant than usual, that is. He could clearly see the effort she was putting in to show his father that she was worthy of him and he felt like laughing, since his father is a total goofball.

Megumi was soon smiling and laughing like her usual self and she seemed to lift the tense atmosphere off of the table. She told some jokes and Yahiro's father laughed everytime, even though he didn't know what some meant, and Yahiro didn't blame him, where did she find such awful and outdated jokes? It was a mystery to him.

Hiroshi looked directly into Megumi's eyes and chuckled light-heartedly, "This has been the most fun at a dinner I've had in a long time," he explained in a friendly manner, "I can see that I made the right choice when I agreed to Reiko's plans, young Megumi," he smiled kindly and began signing the bill.

/ Arigatou, Saiga-sama - It's been great getting to know you! To tell you the truth, I was really nervous at first. / She smiled in return and Yahiro almost lost it, why was she torturing him with those luminescent smiles all of the damn time?!

"Hey now, Megumi - Since you're marrying my eldest son, you could just call me Hiroshi, if you wanted, or maybe even Otou-san," he told her with a familiar and fun attitude.

Megumi nodded and felt her heart swell with happiness - It had been a long time since she had anyone to call Otou-san, / Hai! Then, Arigatou, Otou-san. The food was delicious! / she wrote down quickly, trying to keep the tears of joy from streaming down her face.

"I didn't eat as much as I usually do since we had a guest," He sighed with slight regret, ".. If I had known you'd be so sweet, I would've eaten as much as I wanted," Megumi almost reached out and hugged Hiroshi, for she had actually found a kindred spirit, in Yahiro's bloodline no less!

/ I completely agree! We'll have to get some food here again sometime - I want to try everything. / she enthused, smiling as happily as ever.

"Alright, you two. Dinner's over, so we better get going," Reiko said, ushering Hiroshi out of her seat before turning towards Megumi with Yahiro's signature smirk, "And.. since Hiroshi already started it, why don't you call me Oka-san, too?" she winked at her and they both started walking away, they could see Reiko giggling and hugging onto Hiroshi's arm merrily.

/ I guess, I'll be going, too!/ she wrote out with a broad smile, / I'm glad it all went well, have a nice night, Yahiro~ / she wished gratefully, beginning to walk away.

Yahiro reached out and tentatively grabbed onto her exposed, smooth arm, ".. You look.. really beautiful tonight.." he coughed and looked away, lightly scratching his left cheek with an outstretched index finger, blushing profusely.

/ Arigatou, Yahiro! / Megumi had a matching blush on her face, as she bent down and kissed Yahiro lightly on the cheek, before shyly scurrying away.

Yahiro touched his cheek gently, smiling to himself as he pushed his own seat in and walked away - He should probably offer her a ride home. He ran after her retreating form, his keys jingling in his left hand constantly..


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally the 19th of September and the elite and prestigious school of Hakusen was in complete frenzy, many cried over leaving their younger friends and expressed their love of the school - In truth, many of them only realized how scary the world was, even for rich people - The S.A were struck the hardest, most would say.

The 19th of September - Graduation Day - was here and they would officially be graduates of Hakusen High School in a matter of hours. The Special A would, of course, no longer be in effect, which saddened the academically excelling group of seven, even Kei was upset somewhat, though he hid it well behind his calm facade.

Akira seemed more concerned about how close Megumi's wedding was now, there were only 7 days left, after all. She wouldn't stop hugging Megumi no matter what and crying frantically on her shoulder, staining the girl's white acrylic jacket, exclusively available to the Special A's uniform, "Megumi-chaan! I can't believe it's so close!" she whined sorrowfully.

"Don't cry, Akira! We'll still be friends afterwards, right? So don't worry, High School ending doesn't mean a thing!" reassured an optimistic Hikari, smiling broadly at the pair.

"..Oh, Hikari-chaaan!" she wailed audibly, stretching her arm out and adding Hikari into the embrace swiftly, quicker than the dark-haired, second rank could register, "I'm not crying because of Graduation, I'm crying because there's only a week until Yahiro takes my Megumi-chan away from meee!" she cried in anguish, hugging the girls so tightly that they almost lost all oxygen held in their bodies, and the ability to breathe.

"A-Akira! We can't breath, you're going to kill Megumi before her wedding date," Hikari gasped out in a hurry, trying to calm her friend - She knew that Akira never had any intention to hurt them and never would.

Megumi sweatdropped but knew she wouldn't be able to talk any sense into Akira unless she used her voice, but she knew how much Yahiro hated that.. _Yahiro.. _she thought wistfully, looking into the cloudy day through the glass roof-panels of the Greenhouse, _I wish Yahiro could be at the ceremony to see me graduate, I'd feel alot less nervous if he were there. _

Akira quickly released them and they both sighed in abundant relief, greedily taking in more oxygen than they needed, just incase she decided to do it again, "I'm sorry, my precious angels!" her eyes sparkled with affection as she watched them, feeling bad.

/ Ne, that's okay, Akira-chan - I love your hugs! / Megumi reassured with a happy smile on her face - She loved her friends and family alot, the S.A were pretty much both of those combined for her, and everyone else, so she never wanted to see them sad.

"Yeah! I agree with Megumi - Akira gives the best hugs!" Hikari said with mirth dancing in her blue-gray eyes. She held her enclosed hand infront of her, her thumb protruding in the front.

Tears of joy started to brim in Akira's medium-brown eyes and she smiled lovingly, looking at them with starry eyes, "You two are too cute! I'm going to dieee~!" she bellowed adoringly.

Two toned arms wrapped around Hikari's waist a mere second later and she shivered at the feel of warm breath on her neck, "Oh? Is that a challenge, Hikari-chan?" Kei was smirking behind her and laughed lightly when he saw Akira's protective instincts flare up.

"T-T-T-T-T-Takishima!" Hikari voiced loudly, at last. She broke free of his hold, a blush heating up her fair features, steam practically coming out of her ears, "Where'd you come from?!" she asked in surprise, a sharp index finger pointing right at him.

Kei looked with a blank face and pointed over to his normal chair that was seated around the coffee table, "There." He told her, condescension evident in his mocking voice.

"Kei! You bastard, I'll kill you!" roared Akira - Hikari and Kei had been dating for some time now, they'd even agreed to be married at some point after Graduation, but she still couldn't accept Kei's overly-affectionate behavior and constant flirting - She was suddenly holding a gigantic boulder from god-knows-where and she chucked it at him with all the force she could muster.

The Takishima heir easily dodged it, moving his head and shoulder to the side ever so slightly, his face an unreadable mask of stone. He retreated back to his seat slowly and attempted to beckon his girlfriend over, only for her to be latched onto by the Toudou heiress.

_Yeah.. I love my friends. _Megumi thought happily, merrily skipping out of the green house to see what Jun, Sakura and Ryuu were doing.

She found Jun and Sakura lying on the grass just outside and Jun seemed content to be away from all of the noise on his last day of High School. Sakura was, as always, clinging onto him affectionately and rubbing her head on his shoulder - Inner Jun was itching to get out.

/ Jun-kun? Where's Ryuu-nii? / she wrote out confusedly - She assumed he'd be spending time with his surrogate little brother but apparently, that was not the case.

"Ah, Megumi-chan - Finn came over to see Ryuu-nii graduate, so he's spending some time with her for the day - He told me, to tell you that he'll be back soon, if you came to ask," Jun explained in a friendly manner, smiling kindly at his beloved twin sister.

/ Oh~ Okay, I'm glad Ryuu-nii and Finn are spending some time together - I'll see you later, though, Jun-kun, Sakura-chan probably wants to spend some time with you! I might go meet Yahiro at work. / she showed him - She was filled with joy to see her favorite people so happy but she was, at the same time, saddened to see that everyone was moving on without her.. What if they go somewhere that she can't follow? _Oh, no! Now I'm being selfish! _she thought in reprimand, silently scolding herself.

"Alright - See you later then, Megumi-chan," Jun gave a weak wave and then fell back onto the grass in defeat, his arms being weighed down considerably by Sakura.

"Bye, Megumi-chan - Have fun with Yahiro!" Sakura called benevolently, smiling and waving with a happy disposition.

/ Matane, Sakura-chan, Jun-kun! Have a nice day~ / she wrote before leaving the school - No one really had to be at school today, but alot of people decided to come, just to catch up with their friends, so Megumi could leave whenever she wanted, it didn't matter, anyhow, since classes are optional for the S.A.

* * *

The Saiga Corporation Company really outdid themselves with this building - There were amazingly big windows everywhere on the gigantic building, it must've stretched atleast 22 floors up, it reflected the light perfectly due to the mass amount of glass - It was extremely effective in drawing people's attention - The outside and inside were extremely modern, yet they used columns to emphasize a fancy, ancient-era feel, impressing many, including Megumi Yamamoto.

/ Excuse me. / she showed shyly to the pretty, blonde secretary at the desk. The lady gave her a blank look and seemed to silently implore her to get to her point, / I'm here to see Yahiro Saiga. / she was unsure of how this stuff worked, but most people probably needed an appointment - She assumed that she didn't need one, seeing as she was going to be his Wife - Even if the concept was still lost on her somewhat.

"That adorable girl wants to see cold-blooded Yahiro?" She could hear a man not-so-quietly whisper to his counterpart, who was a middle-aged woman with shoulder length hair, wearing a burgundy skirt-suit.

"Weird. She's so cute - What would she want with a guy like that?" she visibly flinched upon hearing that but decided to ignore it.

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary finally spat out indignantly - What a rude woman.

/ Ne, I'm his.. close friend. / she put up, she didn't know if Yahiro wanted his personal life spread throughout the office, but she doubted he was the sort of guy who would, so she went for the less direct approach.

"I'll call the private secretary," the lady said with a loud sigh of exasperation, she was really getting on Megumi's nerves, she was ruder than Yahiro.

/ Arigatou. / she thanked reluctantly, watching hopefully as she dialed only two keys into the phone before it started ringing.

"Yes.. Yes, we have a 'close friend' of Saiga-sama's here," she nodded and pulled the phone away from her ear, muffling the mic's sound, ".. What was your name?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

/ Megumi Yamamoto.. / Megumi showed again - She watched the woman read and she seemed to scoff, maybe she found it strange that she spoke with a writing pad instead of her voice like everyone else.

"Megumi Yamamoto," she said into the phone, but Megumi almost answered to her name, that would've been pretty embarrassing, "Uh huh.. Yeah," she looked at Megumi with something like resentment - Yahiro's private secretary said that he had _demanded _Megumi be let up right that moment - The attractive secretary scowled at the small girl, making her slightly fearful, "You can go up. It's at the top." her voice was so cold that it almost made the S.A's 4th rank shiver.

Megumi hummed to herself while she was in the elevator and it seemed that not many people wanted to visit Yahiro because everyone had gotten off roughly 10 floors before reaching his office - She wondered what was on the floors just under Yahiro and why no one ever went there, or was it just not a busy day today because it's Friday? She shrugged, it wasn't of that much importance.

"You must be Megumi. Saiga-sama is waiting for you at the end of the hall." This secretary was pretty monotonous and boring - Yahiro probably didn't hire people for their social skills, she deduced.

Megumi followed the instructions and made her way to the end of the hall, slowly opening the door, / Yahiro? / she had already written it out on her way there, so she just held it up for him to see once the door had a crack big enough for him to see.

Yahiro had a soft smile on his face and he laughed when she was too shy to enter his office, "You can come in, Megumi," he told her, his voice seemed gentle, and it was rare that she heard it like that - He had been in a good mood since they went to dinner with his parents, every employee working under him noticed this fact.

/ Good afternoon, Yahiro! / Megumi held up excitedly, showing him her broad, glittering smile as she approached his desk, looking over his shoulder curiously, / What 'cha doooin'? / she put this infront of his face and quickly withdrew after she knew he had read it.

"Finishing some reports," he replied stiffly, feeling the close proximity of his fiance, she was practically leaning on his back.

/ Sou ka. Must be hard to work all the time. /

"Not really - It's a bit too easy, for my taste, anyway."

/ You're so cocky! /

"What? I'm just telling you the truth,"

/ Ne, you're just a genius, that's all! /

"Thank you for noticing, silly girl,"

/ Hey! Yahirooo! You despicable meanie.. /

"You know it's quite rude to come into my office and insult me like that,"

/ Gah! Why, you.. /

"Ohh? Is Megumi-chan mad at me already? We're not even married yet,"

/ Y-y-you! You always make me mad! /

"I know,"

/ So.. our wedding is in a week, ne? /

He nodded with a subtle smile that Megumi couldn't discern in response.

/ It's pretty strange, when I really think about it.. I never thought we'd be together and now we're getting married. / A giddy and small laugh escaped her lips.

"Then don't think about it," he had a gentle smile on his face again and couldn't push it away no matter how hard he tried.

/ Why not? /

"If it's strange when you think about it, then don't - Just enjoy it while you can,"

/ Yahiro.. /

"Megumi.." he said softly. He looked up at her with a foreign emotion present in his eyes: longing and he had a content smile on his face. He grabbed onto her hand and slowly, their faces began to come together..

There was a harsh knock on the door and Yahiro cursed his luck - Megumi quickly pulled away from him, embarrassed and he glared at the door with a fiendish look, "Saiga-sama, can I come in?" asked his private secretary respectfully, but no matter how polite someone was, there wasn't a reason for them to ruin his moment.

"Hai, come in, hurry up," his jaw tightened in anger and he watched as his secretary slowly put her head through a small crack in the door, "Well? What do you want?" his tone was deathly calm, frightening the secretary.

"W-w-well, Kiroshina-san is on line-one, should I put him through?" the small, bespectacled woman tripped over her words, practically paralyzed by the icy-cold stare she was receiving from her employer. When she received a curt nod, she scuttled away back to her desk, to tell the famous tailor that Yahiro was available.

/ Your employees seem a little scared of you. / Megumi commented thoughtfully, as Yahiro was about to pick up the phone.

"Just the way I like it," he replied simply, leaving her dumbfounded before picking up the phone, ".. Yes, hello?.. You're free, right now?.. Well, that's actually perfect timing.. Right.. We'll be there soon - Thanks," he seemed calm and almost respectful to this caller, Megumi noticed.

/ Kiroshina-san? Who's that? / she asked curiously.

"Kiroshina-san is an extremely famous tailor, I'm surprised you haven't heard of him," he began, ".. He's going to be fitting you today, it seems and he'll also be tailoring your wedding dress himself," he explained further, seeming proud of himself for landing such a person.

/ Oh, that's so cool! / she wrote at first, but then seemed to be hit by a daunting realization, she nervously shifted next to Yahiro and he eyed her curiously, as if asking what was wrong, / Akira-chan said she'd only accept our marriage.. if I let her pick out my wedding dress.. / she frowned with a conflicting feeling - _It must've been hard for Yahiro to get someone so famous to tailor my dress, but I really want Akira-chan to accept Yahiro as my husband - What to do? _she thought in woe.

Yahiro seemed to become angry at the prospect of her turning down his efforts, "Megumi, do you know how hard it is to get Kiroshina-san to tailor a dress within a week of an event? Really hard. If Akira can't accept that we're getting married, then so be it - I'm marrying you, not your Special A friends," he almost growled at her. His voice was low and his fringe seemed to slightly cover his deep, brown eyes.

/ Ne, Yahiro.. I'll call Akira, since you put so much work into it - I'm sure she'll understand, okay? / she gave him a reassuring smile and he seemed to relax slightly, though his jaw hadn't slackened in the least. She pulled out her phone, it wasn't anything special like Yahiro's though - She swiftly dialed Akira's number and spoke in an apologetic tone; "Akira-chan?.. Yes, I'm safe.. No, Yahiro isn't hurting me.. I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry, but you can't pick out my dress after all.. Please, calm down, Akira-chan.. Yes, someone is tailoring it for me.. Deh, Yahiro did set it up.. Who? He says it's Kiroshina-san, but I don't really know him.. Oh, you do? So it's okay? Oh, ukata! See you then, Akira-chan~" the call was a little too long for Yahiro's tastes and her voice was definitely being wasted with all these phone calls, but he let it slide when he saw her wide, relieved smile.

Yahiro's good mood was definitely dampened now, he grabbed onto Megumi's hand and they started walking out of the building, at the bottom floor, where everyone's lives intersected within the office, there were gasps and whispers, gossiping about how that adorable lady they saw come in was being dragged by a storming Yahiro Saiga, "We'll be late if we don't hurry up," he said as he buckled himself into the driver's seat, hands clutching the wheel a little too tight.

/ H-hai! I'm sure it'll be fine. / Megumi wrote with an off-handed smile.

* * *

"Welcome, Saiga-kun," came a soft, slightly high-pitched yet still distinctively male voice - a handsome man of around his mid-30s came out, measuring tape around the back of his neck, like a loose, unkempt tie and black, thick-rimmed glasses framing azure-blue eyes, "Wow, she really is cute - How'd you find her, Sai-ga-kun?" he playfully syllabicated Yahiro's name and grinned confidently.

"Always a pleasure, Kiroshina-san," Yahiro bowed his head in respect and Megumi did the same.

/ It's v-very nice to meet y-y-you, I'm Megumi Yamamoto! / she wrote nervously, she was always nervous when meeting new people.

"So you weren't lying to me when you said she spoke through a writing pad? That's even cuter," he looked closely at Megumi, almost violating her personal space, ".. I didn't know girls like this went after people like Saiga-kun," he commented in a humorous way.

/ H-heh, I guess you're right. / she showed him, a friendly smile adorning her beautiful features.

"Ah~ What a spectacular smile you have, my dear," he looked at Yahiro, who seemed to silently implore him to hurry up already and sighed in defeat, ".. Okay, okay. Come right this way, I have to take your measurements, if that's okay with Saiga-kun," he said, there was a slightly teasing way that his eyes trailed over Yahiro.

"That's part of a tailor's job, so whatever," Yahiro waved off, but he knew Kiroshina-san to be quite the flirty individual and he sometimes had his perverted moments, which made him slightly uneasy.

"Alright, come in here then, beautiful damsel," he theatrically opened the door to the back room and smirked at her, bowing his head slightly - He was laying it on thick for the Saiga heir.

/ H-hai! / she wrote, shyly moving into the room that she was invited to and curiously looking around, it was alot bigger than she thought it would be.

Megumi stood there, clad in her S.A uniform still, "I'll need you to take off that pesky jacket and the collared shirt under that.. Oh, and the tie, it would get in the way, definitely," Kiroshina-san said professionally, looking her with a patient glint in his cerulean orbs.

/ O-okay, I s-suppose. / She wrote before placing the board down. She turned around, hoping to take some effect out of her shyness and shakily unbuttoned her jacket infront of this random stranger that she's never met before. She took off her button-up shirt underneath and removed her tie aswell, just as instructed - leaving her in just a thin singlet that she had worn that day to keep a little warmer - she turned around and held her arms out horizontally, when Kiroshina-san pried her arms away from her sides lightly.

"Thank you for co-operating so well, you're very quite sweet," he thanked her sincerely, Megumi blushed lightly and looked away as he wrapped the measuring tape around her slim waist - He expertly took her measurements and jotted them down on a small piece of paper, she couldn't help noticing that his handwriting could use some work, but maybe he just did it like that when he was in a hurry, "Alright, Megumi-chan - We're all done with measurements - I've already got an idea of what the dress will be like - So get dressed and we're all done here," he briefed her quickly, that smirk dancing on his features.

/ Hai! Arigatou, Kiroshina-san. / she wrote out and then eagerly put her clothes back on, buckling everything in securely. She walked out of the room and Yahiro was looking at her expectantly, she smiled gently at him and gave a thumbs-up.

"Thank you very much for this, Kiroshina-san," he diverted his attention to the tailor and gave an official, obligatory smile. He took Megumi's hand in his and she blushed lightly once again, still not used to the warm feeling of his hand in hers, "We'll take our leave now - Sayonara," he waved behind him and walked out, an obedient Megumi following closely behind.


	6. Chapter 6

After Megumi came back from her wedding dress measurements with the revered tailor, Kiroshina-san, she was immediately ambushed by Akira - apparently, not only did was her cooking amazing, gun accuracy rate top-notch, and her strength superhuman, at times, the violet-haired mother-figure, though slightly more aggressive and violent than most, of the Special A was also interested in fashion - which would explain why she wanted to pick Megumi's dress so badly and also why she backed off at the mention of Kiroshina-san.

"What was he like?" she questioned with enthusiasm, her eyes lighting up with mirthful curiosity - she was like a serious journalist who just found the story of the century, which would surely line her pockets with riches (Not that the Todou heiress would ever need financial aid.. ever.)

/ Deh.. He was really nice and.. sweet.. He called me a damsel.. / she blushed, recalling her awkwardness of undressing infront of him, she definitely thought Yahiro would be the first guy she'd undress infront of and- _Wait.. What am I thinking?! What's wrong with meee? _she questioned herself vigorously, worried about the sudden train of thought.

"He.. what?" Akira dead-panned, unable to fathom that someone was flirting with her wonderful angel, Megumi-chan.. again! She balled up her fist and flared with anger.

/ Ne, Akira-chan - What's wrong? /

"No one.. Not _even _Kiroshina-san is allowed to exploit my beautiful Megumi-chan and try to seduce her, especially when there's already a monster who did that!"

/ Akira-chan has the wrong idea.. / Megumi sweatdropped nervously, shifting her weight to each side.

"Well.. did he smile at you?"

/ Hai! /

"Did he call you cute?"

/ He did.. /

".. Was he looking over at Yahiro alot?"

/ Most of the time we were talking, so they must be friends, ne? /

"Did he get really close to you?"

/ .. He did, but I think he was just curious about what kind of girl Yahiro likes.. / she blushed again and gave a small smile, / He's not really known for liking lots of girls, right? /

Akira's face began to note Megumi's reactions, or so it seemed and she remained passive, but anyone could feel the enraged aura rolling off of her - A last question passed her lips, ".. Did he say anything about your expressions?" she said with a certain finality filling her bitter tone.

/ My expressions? Hmm.. / she tapped her chin ponderously and watched Akira, she seemed to be losing more of her sanity every second that slowly and excruciating rolled by: / Hai - He said I had a spectacular smile - Wasn't that nice, Akira-chan? / Megumi beamed widely, extremely happy at being complimented by someone other then her dear friends.

Akira's mouth was a flat-line, as she pulled out her, obviously customized, baby-blue cellphone, sliding a small keyboard out from the back and dialing a mere three numbers before hitting the call button, Megumi watched worriedly as she placed it close to her ears.

/ Akira-chan, what are you doing? / she sweat-dropped once again, suddenly worried for Kiroshina-san's safety.

".. I'm calling my private task force, they'll have no problem with exterminating a certain pest.." Akira replied in devious glee.

/ No, no - Stop, Akira-chan! He was just being nice - You like it when people are nice to me, ne? / she wrote out hastily, panicked almost. She tried to reach for the phone but it was too high up for her, as Akira elevated her arm considerably as it rang.

"My adorable Megumi-chan doesn't know how harsh the world is.. No one is allowed to be nasty to you, but no one is allowed to violate your good nature, either!" she explained, she probably thought her way of thinking was logical, though it was completely illogical for males. There was a faint, obedient call of a gruff voice on the other side and Akira placed the phone next to her ear, "Yes.. I would like you to.. dispose of someone for me... Yes, his name is.. Kiro-" she was cut off when Megumi suddenly grabbed hold of her arm, hugging it tightly.

Akira looked at her in surprise and struggled to finish her command, / Gome ne, I wanted to hug Akira-chan so much, that I.. eto.. I couldn't stop myself - Sorry! / she had prepared before - _I think I've been spending too much time with that despicable Yahiro, I'm being manipulative - Kyaaa! _she thought in horror, / Besides, if Akira-chan hurts Kiroshina-san, then I won't have a dress to be married in, and I'll be so sad.. that I can't marry... the man that I like very much.. / this time, she was telling the complete truth and there was even small dollops of transparent liquid at the corners of her amber eyes.

Akira promptly reached her arms out and in one quick motion, Megumi was being hugged tighter than ever, "Oh.. My sweet Megumi-chan, you're so nice and loving and forgiving - Please, forgive me for making you saaaad~!" the Todou's princess was almost in tears herself, continuously apologized.

/ Th-That's okay.. Akira-chan.. Please, let go. / Megumi managed to write out with her half-restricted arms, as they were tightly encircled by Akira's own, thin arms.

Akira immediately let go, afraid that she was hurting her beloved friend. Megumi smiled reassuringly at her and showed her the time on her adorable, bright yellow wrist watch, "Chotto! It's time to go to Graduation! We have to get into our robes - Haiaka, Megumi-chan!" she hurriedly said, pushing Megumi along, towards where she had kept all of the S.A's robes.

They both were dressed and prepared for the Graduation ceremony - The entirety of the S.A had come rushing into the Greenhouse and Hikari seemed to be out of breath, while it looked like Kei had just finished a leisurely stroll - Probably a race-competition.

They all put on their own Graduation robes, though Kei had, rather shamelessly, asked Hikari if he could assist her with her changing, which earned him a furious glare and matching death threat from Akira, and Sakura followed the group, clinging onto Jun, for dear life, it seemed. She would constantly tell him about how excited she is and when he asked why she wasn't at Kokusen's graduation, she simply said: "Because, I love Jun-kun more than anything else, especially a silly ceremony." very assuredly, you could say - It was effective in enveloping Jun's 'charming' face with a full-blown, crimson blush.

* * *

The Graduation ceremony went off without a hitch but when Jun went up to get his diploma, Sakura was cheering, "Woo, Jun-kun's the best, he's so kawaii~", embarrassing Jun.. alot. When he came down from the stage, after shaking Sumire Karino's hand respectfully, Sakura had hastily wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly and claimed his lips as her own, without any particular shame of flaunting public affection - It made Megumi blush and look away seeing her little brother handled in such a way.. getting kissed before she's even had her first.

Inner Jun didn't miss a beat, when he was released from his slumber inside the innocent Junichi Yamamoto, he ran wild. He, at first, gave his attention to Sakura, winking at her seductively and saying awfully cheesy lines, which had her swooning - Just when she was glad that he was paying attention to her for once, he turned around and began chatting with every other graduating girl in the vicinity, making several of them, if not most, smitten with his hidden charms. Sakura almost growled, as she pulled him by the ear away from his newly-formed fan club.

Akira soon followed and she seemed so sad as she walked right past the headmistress, not intending to be impolite, but finding it hard to really accept letting go of her precious greenhouse, memories and dear friends that she had made - despite, the fact, they had all promised to be friends until the bitter end. She received her diploma after Tadashi, so she, for the first time in many months, showed her kinder side to him and allowed him to embrace her infront of everyone, making them 'aww' in appreciation of their bond.

Kei didn't take his eyes off of Hikari the entire time, and it was made even easier to keep surveillance on her when she went up. She almost slipped up, because she was always cheerful and it seemed so to most, but he could see that she was dreading moving away from her school life, probably regretting not beating Takishima before they left school, but he attempted to silently assure her that he'd take care of her forever, so she had plenty of chances.

Ryuu was there, too - He was watching Jun with worry the entire time, until he heard 'Ryuu Tsuji' being read out by Tadashi's esteemed mother. He drudged up the steps with a slight slowing effect in his movements - He seemed sluggish, he knew that, Yahiro's mother had set the date a week after Graduation, it was only a week until the wedding and he couldn't quite believe that his surrogate little sister was getting married, before anyone else in the S.A, anyway.

It was finally Megumi's turn to go up and she was frightened - She was never good infront of crowds, even singing seemed hard.. _unless Yahiro was there for me.. _she thought sadly. She smiled at everyone shakily, and noticed a nonchalant, lean teenage boy with a head of pink hair and his arms crossed, sitting peacefully in a chair near the front row, his deep, brown eyes only fixed on her and she smiled even wider, only directed at him, of course. She happily took her diploma after that and merrily skipped down the steps, but on her way down, she slipped on the second step down, squealing in surprise and closing her eyes, readying herself for the impact.

Yahiro didn't even have time to think as he noticed her footing become disarrayed and her petite form falling over, big, adorable eyes shutting tightly and honey-brown locks drifting down swiftly - He didn't even register his movements, but at top speed, he ran towards her, determined to catch her no matter what. When she landed safely in his arms, he was relieved, to say the least - There were gasps, that he didn't even care about, in the crowd and some comments about how cute they were together, making Megumi give a small smile, despite her shocked state - "Tsk, tsk, tsk - You clumsy little girl, you're always causing trouble," he teased her, his short, chin-length hair falling down to frame his face as he peered down at her.

She quickly jumped out of his arms, much to his invisible displeasure, and straightened up, glaring at him indignantly, / You're such a meanie! You didn't have to save me, if I was causing you trouble! I didn't tell you to, anyway.. Hmph! / she shoved in his face before storming over to the seat adjacent to his own, vacant one.

He sighed but had a soft, amused smile on his face nonetheless, he took the seat next to her and looked at her idle hand, her wrist resting on the side of the chair, while her smooth-skinned digits swung unconsciously over the edge, he was tempted to hold them, so he did - Afterall, a Saiga wants, a Saiga gets, that's how it works, right? - he wrapped his hand around hers, which must've been the first time he had done it without having pulled her into torturous physical activity.

Megumi looked at the hand and tried to hide her ecstatic expression, pursing her lips desperately. There was a light, pink blush painting her fair cheeks and she gave a gentle smile. She laid her eraser board on her black-clothed lap, as she began to write, / Thank you for coming, Yahiro! I'm really, really happy that you came to see me.. / she beamed at him radiantly.

He blushed and used his free hand's index finger to nervously scratch his jaw lightly, ".. Yeah, well, I had nothing better to do, anyway," he said, trying to sound nonchalant, for some reason, Megumi always managed to cut through his facades and make them seemed irrevocably flawed.

Megumi let out a light giggle before relaxing in her seat, / Kei's about to make his speech, since he's the first-ranking in the entire school. / she explained to Yahiro, he merely nodded and they both paid close attention to the stage, where Kei was approaching the podium, a small mic protruding from it.

Kei coughed, clearing his throat before looking at Hikari with a soft smile, seeming to gain confidence from her, not that he needed it, "Konichiwa, class of 2009. I am Kei Takishima, first rank of the Special A class - To be perfectly honest with you all, I've learned very little about practical subjects here at Hakusen, mainly because, as I've been described to be, I'm a prodigy. Though, something that I was unable to attain outside of these expensive and extravagant walls are my dearest friends, who are also in the Special A - I can memorize anything after I read it once, get everything right on my first try, but the students of Hakusen have taught me humility, sincerity and even cruelty, which is something that I hope not to see often. Bluntly speaking, as members of the higher-class, those who are privileged since birth, our future careers are most likely already mapped out for us and we can only complete what we are expected to, but I am confident that we'll all excel in other aspects for, in the few, short years that I've attended Hakusen High School, I can confidently say that I no longer view my life as something destined to be, and now see it for what it _will _be. The conclusion to my speech will be short: I wish you luck in future endeavors, and I thank you for your continued existence here at Hakusen," he gave his most charming smile, causing some of the love-struck girls to faint and bowed graciously, followed by reverberating applause, as he walked down the stairs to meet his friends.

They all gathered around him and congratulated, or praised, him in their own special ways - He seemed calm, but he was secretly happy that everything turned out fine.

* * *

_Alright, so - I have absolutely no idea how a graduation speech should go, so yeah xD Kei is probably OOC, but that's okay, right? :c Anyhow, I'm sorry for dragging this out, Megumi and Yahiro will be married next chapter, without a doubt :D Keep reading, if you want~_

_See you :3 Hope you enjoyed ^^.._


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, so. I'm a real dunce when it comes to this marriage-arranging crap, so you'll have to bare with me, yeh? ;3 I do hope you enjoy and I thank you for reading thus far~_

_Enjoy yourselves 3_

* * *

The Autumn air was incredibly fresh and naturally-scented of woodland aromas. Megumi inhaled deeply and smiled gently, staring at the fallen leaves of burning shades, the mild weather dismissing their natural greens and blending yellows every Autumn without fail. It wasn't just any Autumn day, however, it was a very special day..

_M-m-my wedding day! _she thought nervously, thinking about what she could be in store for. She had met with Reiko and her Mother earlier, in the morning, it was now noon and the ceremony was supposed to take place at 5PM - she had very little idea why she was being dragged there in the longest, black limo she had ever seen two hours in advance.

She had been blushing the entire day, she speculated that she might've even blushed while she was asleep - She was getting married to Yahiro, of all people! How could she not be nervous? She had tried to cool down her face on the way there, in fear of him catching a mere glance of her constantly-reddening face and teasing her all day over it.

_Sakura-chan was acting really strange yesterday, too.. _she thought to herself, remembering the events of yesterday, just before she was about to retreat to her warm, comfy bed, Sakura had stopped her, saying, "_I need to talk to you, Megumi-chaaan~!"_ making Megumi sweatdrop and want to retreat as fast as she could, only to be dragged back to the couch where Jun and Sakura had been.. cuddling..

* * *

_Megumi was dragged over to the clean, citrine sofa that sat infront of her half-a-wall, flat-screen TV - They seemed to have been watching some kind of Japanese drama about unrequited love that later became.. requited - Megumi had laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neatly-combed tresses, "Did you need something, Sakura-chan?" she sounded almost afraid, as she slightly inched away from the grinning girl._

_Sakura gave a definite nod and looked at the honey-brown-haired girl with a fight between happiness and mischief dancing within her apple-green gaze, "Ne, Megumi-chan.. You're getting married tomorrow, right?" she asked with an oblique grin._

_Jun seemed to flinch when she mentioned it - He still wasn't entirely sure about the whole 'Yahiro becoming his older sister's husband' thing yet. He decided to excuse himself due to his obvious discomfort, though he had a nagging feeling that Sakura would do something to.. corrupt Megumi's thoughts. Despite this, he stood up and gave a crooked smile, ".. I have to go get my.. uh.. music sheets done, so I'll be in my room, if you need me.. See you later!" his maroon orbs darted towards his room's entrance and he took off, all but sprinting._

_Megumi looked longingly at where her slightly-younger twin brother had gone and sighed in exasperation, wishing she could also run into her room and lock the door with some false excuse - It was of no use, though - Sakura had -that- look again, / H-hai, I s-suppose so.. /Megumi replied uncertainly, her nervous, fawn eyes locked onto Sakura's own, self-assured one._

_Sakura smirked with mischievous intent, her thin fingers dancing on the cushioned space between herself and her soon-to-be sister-in-law, ".. You know, there's more than just a wedding tomorrow, right?" she asked, she already knew the answer - Megumi was too innocent to know about anything like this, as someone who will be apart of her family soon, she has to be straight-forward and concise with her, teaching her all that she can offer._

_/ Oh? / Megumi tilted her head in confusion, trying in vain to wrack her brain for events other then her wedding happening that day, / Oh, no! Is it your birthday tomorrow, Sakura-chan?! I'm sorry! I was just so nervous and.. I'm so selfish, I'm sorry! Maybe we should move it so that no one will miss your birthday.. Oh, nooo! / Megumi wrote out in a frenzy, surprising the pink-haired Ushikubo girl, she seemed to look at Sakura with guilt and penitence._

_Sakura quickly splayed her hands out infront of her, gesturing for Megumi to calm herself, "No, no - It's not my birthday yet, so you don't have to move it - What I meant was.. The wedding night," her voice sounded suspiciously quieter when she said that last part, making Megumi worry._

_/ .. Wedding night? / Megumi showed her with a curious glint in her chestnut eyes, despite the overbearing feeling that she should run away._

_The other girl grinned deviously, "You've never heard before? The wedding is really special, ne? You're almost 18 years old and you don't even know about that?" she bombarded the shorter girl with questions, at some point, she was genuinely surprised that, as innocent as she is, Megumi hadn't known that there was something that became a practice among newly-weds after the ceremony._

_/ N-no one ever told me - Is there something I have to do? / _

_"Well, if he's not completely spineless, he'll take charge," _

_/ Charge of what? / _

_"The.. you know.. stuff.."_

_/ What stuff? / _

_"Come on, Megumi, you know.. **it**.."_

_/ It? /_

_"Making.."_

_/ Making..? /_

_"Making love."_

_/ Wh-wh-wh-WHAT?! / _

_"I'm glad you know what that is," _

_/ Don't laugh at me! How would I know you were talking about that? /_

_"Isn't it on most teenagers' minds?" _

_/ N-no.. Most teenagers think about wholesome things! /_

_"Oh, Megumi.."_

_/ Wh-what? /_

_".. You're so silly, it's adorable!"_

_/ Sakura-chan! Don't just bring stuff like that up, randomly.. / _

_"I just wanted you to be ready for when he.. " she began, before bending towards Megumi's ear and whispering something inaudibly, though it was clear that the brunette heard._

_/ That won't happen! /_

_"If Yahiro's a healthy young man, it will most definitely happen!"_

_/ B-but.. No! Stooop! / _

_"Megumi-chan~ You're being silly, it's nothing to be afraid of.."_

_/ Have you done it...? /_

_"Of course!"_

_/ W-wi-with Jun?! /_

_"..You don't want to know.." _

_Megumi sweatdropped - She had said she didn't want to know, but that was pretty much a damned yes. She was blushing profusely then and decided it was time to take her leave, / Good night, Sakura-chan! I'll see you tomorrow! / she wrote out quickly and nervously, holding it up and then practically flinging herself at her bedroom's closed, magnolia door._

* * *

The cardinal blush spread over her face once again and she furiously winded the window down, allowing air into the moving limousine before she ran out of blood in her body and passed out, or maybe her face would overheat and completely combust - That would've been an awful thing to happen on someone's wedding day.

At the moment, it was just herself and the limo driver in the vehicle, and she silently thanked Kami-sama for that - her Mother might call off the wedding thinking that it could be bad for her health if she married Yahiro, Reiko-san would've teased her forever, just like Yahiro would've and the S.A would most likely dote over her like crazy.

There was so much that she had to think about - What was it like to be married? She didn't really know who to ask about that one. Would they have to share a room? Though, she supposed, if they weren't ready for that, there's bound to be loads of spare rooms in the mansions. She's gotten better at cooking, so that's one plus - He even complimented her once.

Though, there was something that she always worried about, more than even what Sakura had said and it was something so trivial and childish to be worried about at her age, and she could bet that Yahiro had done it many times..

_My.. our.. first kiss! _

That's right - Megumi had never any need for a romantic relationship, even though quite a number of males from Hakusen had confessed to her, the S.A were all she really needed, even Ryuu and Jun were more than enough to fill such a void, therefore, before meeting Yahiro, she had never even thought about kissing anyone, marriage was something she wanted, but she assumed she had her entire life to think about that.

So.. She had never kissed anyone before, she hadn't even kissed Yahiro, though, there were times when they almost did..

* * *

_It was a bit frightening, the air was stale and felt like something was wrong with this rich man's mansion in the central area of England. She was standing atop the extensive roof, surrounded by guards dressed like fancy C.I.A agents, although, they probably didn't really dress in black-tie suits, polished matching shoes and dark shades, but that's how she saw them on T.V so many times._

_There was a comforting presence behind her, something that made their cornering of her not so scary, he was standing idly behind her, watching with a protective glint in his deep, brown orbs. He eyed them cautiously, before his head came to rest on her small shoulder, making her blush lightly, "Sing." he had urged her, whispering it coolly into her ear without qualm._

_She nodded without hesitation - Maybe it was because she trusted him, but she felt like her atomic voice wouldn't harm him in the slightest - She opened her mouth in a wide, preparing expression, and released her inner voice. It was destructive as always, making the entire building quake and no doubt disrupting the party below. She watched as the men tried to desperately shelter their ears, before falling unconscious, dropping like flies._

_Yahiro grabbed onto her elbow firmly and twirled her around, the long, maid-servant dress of sickly-green bellowing behind her gracefully. He let go of her elbow and embraced her with a serene smile adorning his features, ".. Good job," he told her kindly, a rare glint of care in his dark orbs. His grip on her tightened as they came closer and closer together._

_Their foreheads touched momentarily and he was moments away from closing the distance, when a challenging roar filled the air, "I'm borrowing your bike!" called a clueless Tadashi, unaware of their endearing moment, which he had utterly destroyed._

_"LEARN TO READ THE ATMOSPHERE!" Yahiro growled loudly, the sound echoing around the estate like unrestricted gunfire. He sighed in disappointment and let the blushing Megumi go, realizing that her shyness would kick in now, totally ruining any chance they had of kissing for once._

* * *

_It was a dusky Monday night and the trees rustled calmly with the cool breeze assailing it relentlessly. Megumi was sitting on the same bench that she'd always sit with Yahiro at. She had such a sad face, and she knew it was silly the reason she did.. Yahiro wasn't hers, after all._

_She had left the apartment in the cheeriest of moods - Herself and Yahiro had been meeting alot lately and he's been texting her more and more. It sometimes, really felt.. like they were an actual couple. She understood that sometimes he was nice and sometimes he was just plain cruel, but how could it be like this?_

_She decided to take a nightly stroll, seeing as the weather was calm. It felt like a great day to go throughout town, and if she was approached by anyone suspicious, she could just sing, right? She passed several places and her eye was caught on a pair sitting in a small, glowing cafe with beautiful artwork adorning every wall. The couple seemed like they were so natural together - A tall, slender woman with breasts that complimented her slightly-outward hips, dressed in a skin-tight, mid-thigh length dress of extravagant rose and across from her.. well, there was unmistakably.. Yahiro Saiga.  
_

_She had bit her lip and held back tears most effectively, gripping the ends of her lengthy, creme scarf tightly. She suddenly felt freezing and irrevocably alone. She didn't even notice his eyes rest upon her with that idle, bored face of his and then widen upon realizing it was her - She ran away as fast as she could, which wasn't too fast, actually. She didn't know where she wanted to go, but she, for some reason, found herself curling up in the edge of **their** bench. Her back was resting on the intricately-carved rails and her knees pressed against her torso, arms desperately clinging around them, futilely warming herself._

_".. I can't stand you, you despicable jerk, Yahiro.." she mumbled to herself in a heartbroken voice, hollowly staring out into the dark, frighteningly shadowed trees which concealed everything within without fail._

_"Now, that's not very nice.." An unexpected, condescending voice rang out, "After I came out here to look for you, too - You've got some nerve making me run," it sounded light-hearted, but there was something heavy in the way he spoke to her, something more emotional than she thought she'd hear heaving behind those tactful words of his. He didn't even scold her for using her voice._

_Hearing his familiar voice made her pearly teeth gnaw into the flesh of her bottom lip, ripping some of the skin off. Tears were welling at the bottom of her fawn eyes and she had no way, or intention, to stop them from flowing down her cold, pale cheeks, the salty warmth making her shudder in contrast, / What do you want? / she had no strength to speak to him._

_"You're so troublesome, Megumi," he told her in a serious, calm tone, taking the seat infront of him. She noticed that he was wearing a fancy suit with grey outer-clothes, the traditional white button-up shirt and a blue-gray tie with almost-amber stripes. His pink hair tapered over his eyes, shadowing a gaze that she might not want to receive._

_/ You didn't have to come here, you were on a date anyway, right? / she wrote out in anger, showing him it. She was being silly and jealous, she knew that and she also knew that someone like Yahiro, who could so easily tread on her feelings, would never accept such petty concerns._

_".. A date, you say? No, not quite. My cousin.." the familial word froze Megumi, her mahogany eyes widened - Cousin - he continued, ".. she's in town. You probably saw her - She's from my Mother's side.." he didn't know why he so urgently needed to clear up the misunderstanding - He would usually just leave the many girls pining after him to their own devices, allowing them to cry themselves to sleep if they had to, but he couldn't treat her like that, she was.. delicate.. special, even._

_/ I-I see.. I'm sorry if I got in the way of that, you should go back.. / she wrote out with an apologetic look - She bit her lip and she was completely flushed - She was so embarrassed! She was acting like some spoiled child! _

_The corners of Yahiro's slim mouth quirked up and he had a rare look of gentleness, "You shouldn't look at people like that, you'll make them do weird things.." he whispered softly, Megumi gave him a confused look and he placed his right hand on her cheek, cradling her face between his fingers affectionately._

_/ Y-Yahiro? / she wrote out, she was somewhat panicking - Was he feeling okay?_

_He leaned in and Megumi seemed to succumb to the coming action, though her eyes didn't close in anticipation, as most girls' would, she just sat there, meeting his caring gaze and when he had almost connected their lips together in conjunction.._

_"Megumi-chan! Megumi!" called those pesky voices that he hated so much, the ones belonging to the childhood family of Megumi Yamamoto - Ryuu Tsuji and her twin brother, Jun Yamamoto - They had awful timing!_

_Yahiro pulled away with a casual smirk, masking his disappointment, ".. I'll see you then, Megumi.." he said nervously, before walking away briskly, his slender hands resting in his pockets, as he calmly moved towards the Saiga mansion, leaving Megumi dumbfounded on the park bench to be scolded by Ryuu about personal safety._

* * *

_There was that one time.. In his office, too.. _Megumi thought, and immediately thought of how embarrassing that is. She blushed a quirky shade of rose, almost akin to that dress she saw Yahiro's cousin wearing that emotional evening.

"Seems we're here, Yamamoto-san," the chauffeur told her, one, clothed arm hooked around the back of his chair and his surprisingly-youthful visage staring at her. He got out of the car quickly, pulling himself out of his ditsy state, "Congratulations, by the way," he told her, smiling politely while he opened the passenger door.

Megumi bowed awkwardly, / T-thank you.. / she showed him before scurrying over to where she was told to go.. _Eto.. the small room to the right.. A-ha! _she searched the place before finding it, it had its own veranda and everything. She inspected the nearby chapel and smiled brightly - It was the one she told Yahiro that she loved from the brochure.. I thought they said they were totally booked out in September, though.. Odd!

She reluctantly walked towards the one-room building and cautiously slid open the white-framed doorway of glass, noticing the whole place was set up for cosmetic preparations. There was a lady with announcing sun-glow yellow tresses that reached her shoulders, and pale-cyan orbs - She was obviously a foreigner. Megumi loved how foreigners looked, they were so cool! She wished she was one sometimes, but if she was, she probably wouldn't have met Yahiro..

"Yamamoto-san?" the foreign woman asked with a kind smile, her eyes trailing over the girl who was probably a forehead shorter than herself. Megumi was confused as to why she used honorifics, but since she's working in Japan, she must be top-of-the-line and therefore, be versed in other countries' languages.

/ H-hai - Are you.. Robsin-san? / Megumi asked uncertainly, smiling shakily. She only received a nod before being ushered over to the chair. Infront of her was an innumerable amount of hair and skin-care products, aswell as perfumes and styling tools.

"Kiroshina-san has already dropped off your dress via the courier, so we're all ready to go. My name's Amelia Robsin, but you can call me Amelia-san, if you're more comfortable with that - I'll be helping your prepare!" she seemed excited and Megumi was relieved that she wasn't some disagreeable old lady.

/ Hai! Arigatou, then, Amelia-san! Yoroshiku onegai shi masu!* / a light-hearted chuckle was hard behind her, as the blonde-haired woman read the message through the mirror.

"Okay! Let's get started!" she said enthusiastically, causing Megumi to smile in happiness - _I'm__ really.. getting married.. to Yahiro._

* * *

The wedding bells had chimed a few hours later and Megumi was still on-edge, Yahiro didnt' show any hint of being nervous as he took his seat at the front of the church, Kei Takishima, his best man, standing next to him in a gray-scale suit with a slightly darker tie. Yahiro was clad in a black tuxedo, as was western tradition.

Megumi peeked out of the dressing room and bit her lip self-consciously - She didn't think her body really went well with this dress, but she couldn't forsake all of Kiroshina-san's hard work, plus, she really liked it - It felt like it was made for her, but other people probably didn't think so.

She watched idly as the usher moved her Mother to the left side of the church, seating her directly in the front. She seemed to almost be breaking out into tears. Another white-vested usher was leading the ebony-haired Saiga head and his wife, Reiko Saiga, towards their designated seats, which were on the right, where Yahiro sat.

_Yahiro.. _she thought to herself as she watched him, sitting there and his eye twitching in annoyance as Kei spoke, she could see the knowing smile on his face. She felt a firm hand on her back and before she could look back to see what it was, she was pushed out of the dressing room.

"Ganbatte!" a fired-up Amelia told her, smiling broadly. She was such a happy person and Megumi thought she must really love what she does.

She ungracefully walked downwards clad in her expensive, hand-made dress. It felt amazing when she moved in it and she could feel the envious eyes of many females in attendance - Though, half of these people, she didn't know and she doubted that Yahiro knew most of them either, but as always, he took everything in stride.

Jun was waiting for her when she reached the front of the aisle and she smiled at him, interlocking their arms. She bit her lip nervously and looked at her younger twin brother again - One day soon, she'll be able to see him getting married, too. She was really happy, she hardly contained her excitement.. _Megumi Saiga._

Her little brother seemed to sense her discomfort and his hand gave her upper-arm a reassuring squeeze before they began to moving, their steps almost in sync with the soothing and traditional organ music.

Yahiro didn't seem to be having a good time, listening to Kei harp on about this and that and how he was right all along about him loving Megumi and so on. He couldn't take it, but when he looked down the purely-carpeted aisle, his breath hitched. _Maybe this wedding will be worth it, after all.. _he thought, smirking.

Megumi shyly ducked her head as she could feel everyone's prying eyes on her, she could especially feel one, certain sadistic teenager's eyes set on her, probably with that mean smirk of his!

Kiroshina-san had outdone himself this time, everyone had to agree. Megumi was clad in white, practically glowing. A bejeweled corset-like torso piece sculpted around her gently-developing curves, encrusted by regal threads and bordered elegantly around the edges, and the middle, the back being laced up tightly, courtesy of Amelia Robinson, much to Megumi's chagrin. Velvety satin fell around her legs, reaching all the way down to her concealed feet, which don polished, slightly-elevated shoes of beige, a rare glimpse exposed when she walked. She reminded Yahiro of some blessed angel, for some trivial reason, hiding her feathered and graceful wings.

He held one slender hand out to her and her much smaller one seemed to fit perfectly into his, as he pulled her up with him ever-so-gently, the fabric of her wedding dress swaying as she swung around. He looked down at her and noticed she felt nervous, giving her a reassuring smile before letting go of her hand.

The priest began reciting his generic speech and everyone was tearing up by then, Akira was almost in tears, thinking it was a waste that Megumi looked so beautiful for Yahiro and not some other, more deserving, guy that she picked.. But she probably wouldn't have given her to any man ever. Megumi and Yahiro smiled at each other somewhat lovingly as they recited their own vows, making a very endearing atmosphere around them.

"Yahiro Saiga - Do you take Megumi Yamamoto to be your lawfully-wedded wife? To have and to hold, aslong as you both shall live?" the priest questioned according to tradition.

He nodded without hesitation, "I do." he said clearly, a certain finality to his voice, as he stared down at his petite wife.

"Megumi Yamamoto - Do you take Yahiro Saiga to be your lawfully-wedded husband? To have and to hold, aslong as you both shall live?

"H-h-hai.. I do," Yahiro seemed to growl quietly, though it wasn't over the fact that she used her voice to answer, that was fine, in this situation, anyway.. It was that she seemed too unsure for his liking. He'd have to clear that up later.

"Then, you may kiss the bride!" the priest announced happily, his voice bellowing benevolently throughout the beautiful chapel.

They both gulped in unison. Megumi looked up with insecurity in her eyes and began to worry, and feel shy, about having their first kiss infront of everyone, it was her first kiss overall, aswell.. This wasn't good. She had watched enough dramas on T.V to know what to do, though, so she followed it step by step:

1.) Lightly wrap your arms around his neck and bring yourself closer.

2.) Don't lose eye contact, even if you're the shyest and smallest girl in the world.

3.) Tip-toe a little - If he's much taller than you, which he is! - do that he doesn't have to bend over the entire way and risk looking like an old man with back pain.

4.) Kiss.. I guess?

When their lips met, it felt like something was finally whole within them both. Yahiro reveled in the scent of her, she smelled of creamy vanilla as she always did and her pleasant scent mingled with the aroma of strawberry that drew out from her hair, seeming to envelop him in bliss. Megumi was the first to pull away, it was shorter than most kisses, actually and Yahiro sighed in disappointment, it seemed kissing would be full of his sighing when it came to Megumi for a while yet.

Megumi was blushing like crazy and Yahiro smirked at her flirtatiously, seeming to be in one of _those_ moods again. He took her hand in his and her face was taken over by a rose blush once again. They all met outside with their guests in attendance and all the woman seemed to be making a pool of frenzy at the bottom of the chapel steps. Megumi took a deep breath and threw her wedding boutique backwards, consisting of various, white species of flowers.

It was caught by a girl with short, raven-black hair.. who was just walking past it seemed. She spared one, uninterested look to the pair and seemed to recognize Megumi. Everyone looked at her in shock as she whistled innocently, walking away with the flowers unceremoniously harbored under her arm.

The bride giggled happily, as she was pulled into a limousine by Yahiro's firm hand. She waved towards her friends, who were trying to calm Akira down, after apparently seeing Yahiro make perverted movements downwards on Megumi while they were kissing infront of everyone.

* * *

_Okay, there we go. I'm sorry if this was.. stupid :c I have a very vague idea of what goes on during weddings, so yeh :P I hope you liked it regardless, but if you didn't then, hey, that's okay, too ;D See you next chapter, I guess c;_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, so~ We almost got a lemon here, ALMOST ;) Keepin' the ratings, guys! Anyhow, I will.. maybe.. give you a lemon on their honeymoon, but yeah._

_I stopped it midway through, because Megumi is super innocent and sex is a whole new concept to her c: It's from her PoV, because 1.) I like to do PoV switches once in a while, maybe Yahiro's PoV will be the actual lemon and 2.) I thought you'd be interested in seeing her in some sort of light whereby you can see her inexperience and failure to pick up on obvious signs xP_

_Next chapter will be about their new home.. and where I will tell you where I've decided to put their honeymoon ;o Exciting!_

_I sincerely hope you enjoy 3_

* * *

~Megumi's PoV~

Inside the limousine, the atmosphere felt a little.. tense. I dare not look at him too blatantly, because he seemed really strained, for some reason. He was holding onto his black tuxedo pants really tightly, making them crease and I couldn't figure out what was wrong, since he had 'that' unreadable expression of his firmly plastered on his handsome face - Gah!

The chauffeur stopped infront of a 5-star hotel and I gulped, feeling my hand being encompassed by warmth and a flinch-worthy amount of pressure, as I was 'escorted' through the lobby.

I gave a worried glance towards Yahiro's hand, which was holding tightly onto mine - Despite the pressure being slightly painful, I couldn't help but blush, "..Are you mad?" I found myself asking this alot as of late, but I had no idea why he'd be mad.. Did I get married wrong..?

He grunted through clenched teeth. My chestnut eyes widened slightly and I sighed in resignation, there was no way he wasn't mad, "Saiga," he said simply, almost gruffly, to the woman at the desk.

She looked at us peculiarly and I looked away, slightly embarrassed - We got alot of strange and curious stares because we were dressed for a wedding, and it made me shift uncomfortably, "Certainly," she dangled a key with '207' carved into the larger part and Yahiro readily snatched it, I would've scolded his manners, but he's scary when he's mad.

Again, we urgently trudged away on our journey, I felt bad for Yahiro's rudeness and turned back, smiling, "Arigatou," I said meekly, my hand was squeezed even tighter, as if uttering a silent: 'Don't use your voice!' the way he always told me so. She waved at me with a.. knowing smile? Strange.

We got to the elevator and I tried, in vain, to snatch away my sweaty, reddening hand from his larger one, but he refused to let go. I leaned against the wall and idly played with the swishing fabric of my exquisite wedding dress, smiling contentedly.

I vaguely heard a 'ding!' and the golden doors of the elevator opened up at its automated speed, "Hurry up," he sounded so angry, how scary! I followed obediently, bending my head down.

We stopped infront of a beige door with a silver doorknob and matching keyhole and he forcefully stabbed the acquired key forward, before practically pushing the door off of its hinges. He pulled me into the room and I admired the modernized style and contemporary art - though, it flooded past in a frenzy of colors since I was less-than-gently pushed onto the bed by a pair of large hands belonging to a certain pink-haired devil! "Hey!" I complained in surprise, gaining a scolding look from Yahiro.

He started stalking towards the bed, his intense look boring through me and causing me to instinctively press my back as hard as I can against the oak headboard, clutching the lavender covers, "Y-Yahi-" I was silenced. I shut my eyes tightly when he suddenly lunged forward, my breathing hitched in anticipation and I felt warm breath blowing on the wavy lengths of hair framing my earlobe.

"You've got some nerve.." He whispered to me, it was.. oddly intoxicating and I found myself wanting to ask what I had done that was so outrageous, ".. Seducing me infront of all those people," he finished. His tone was soft, almost solemn, as he turned his head, his lips inches away from my ear's tender flesh. I couldn't say anything, an involuntarily blush of rose flooded over my cheeks and I gasped, I was suddenly so very aware of the rhythm his breathing took, each beat of his heart projected in his embrace of me, I thought I felt a sensation of something off-beat, perhaps.. his heart skipped a beat?

I gasped deeply and closed my eyes in an unfamiliar feeling, it was incredibly pleasant - he was.. licking my earlobe. It felt really good and I'd never had someone do this to me before. I let out a sound and I quickly splayed a hand over my mouth, hoping it would somehow take back the embarrassing sound, "Don't you dare cover your mouth," he was so assertive and it sent shivers up my spine, he, himself, pried the hand away and I felt a satisfied smirk spread over his face from the feel on my ear.

"W-What are you d-doing?" I finally spoke up - He didn't seem to complain this time, even this tyrant understood there was a time and place to grab an eraser board and ask questions and.. this was in no way one of those. His slick appendage darted around the small knob on the side of my head and I let out a louder version of that earlier sound, followed by distracting, somehow foreboding, swishing sounds.

"I'm done," he said simply, though I had a feeling he wasn't finished, ".. Done holding back," this sentence trailed off and would've been barely audible had he been at our normal distance. I felt his breath become heavier and I heard him whisper something about my scent under his breath, before his lips trailed down, his warm tongue dragged its way over the side of my neck, "Nnn.." escaped my mouth and I had the urge to clamp a hand over it again, but when our eyes made contact, he silently implored me to forget that notion.

I hadn't even registered his warm arms snaking around me, expert fingers undoing the carefully tied laces of the dress, until the moment where he ripped the corset-like cloth off my upper torso and exposed my small, lemon-yellow bra. I squeaked in embarrassment and flushed, "Don't look!" I begged urgently, his strong hands holding my arms prisoner when I tried to cover myself up.

"You're cute," he whispered against my skin, the warm sensation of his breath when a soft chuckle fell from his soft lips making my spine quake, ".. Your skin is so soft.." he continued. I blushed furiously at his comments and goosebumps followed him as his fogging exhales marked down towards my chest. I relaxed my arms and I felt him smirk against me again, lightening his grip on my slender forearms.

He stopped in his tracks at my heart's home in my chest, his ear firmly pressed against it. I was mortified as he smiled contentedly, listening to my rapid heartbeat, the loud, booming noises of my breathing becoming ragged and unsteady. The knowledge of Yahiro listening to my heart against my bare skin was a more intimate feeling than the contact he was continuously making before, more intimate than anything I had experienced.

I closed my eyes with the calming feeling of him close to me, my arm unconsciously threaded around his back and I smiled, I felt him moving again but I was stuck in a serene state of mind and I couldn't comprehend what was happening. My eyes wouldn't open and the bed was really comfortable, Yahiro was embracing me.. I couldn't resist the call of sleep.

And so, I fell asleep, on our wedding night, without a moment's hesitation.

~End of PoV~

Yahiro was extremely glad that he instilled such passion in his new bride and was about to move away from her heart and follow up on his earlier actions, when her heart stilled in comparison to earlier, the sound whistles of breathing resounded painfully through his mind and he registered that steady, calm breathing pattern.. of a sleeping Megumi.

"Aish! That stupid girl," he grumbled in annoyance - he eyed her exposed bra with a contemplative look, "..Maybe, I could.." he quickly shook his head, rolling over next to her, "No way. I was so close, too - Damn!" he growled and shut his eyes a little too tightly.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was glad that she was untouched, it made him feel special. Gratifyingly special, unique amongst the world's men, even chosen, perhaps. In a way, he certainly was.

He continued thinking about this, about his many sexual encounters with bimbos and easy girls from his school, or the temporary secretaries at work, even - But they couldn't compare.

To many, he had done what he did to Megumi, and more - though, never once had he cared about their heart beats - but she was different. The mere taste of her skin set fire to his emotions and lit his most primal of urges. It was.. a special feeling, that he'd never felt before.

And now, that he's tested her, he's going to be really impatient - when will be the next most opportune time, he wonders. Whenever it is, he won't let her fall asleep again.

For tonight, he decides, since he's touched her plenty and it may be the only time that they sleep together, for a while, he'd hold her. That would sate him for now.

_Beware, Megumi Yamamoto.._ His thought before drifting off to sleep, his arms tightly, almost possessively, tapered around her much-smaller form


	9. Chapter 9

_After much procrastination and anime-watching, here's chapter 9 - I apologize sincerely for the wait and I hope you won't hold it against me._

_E-N-J-O-Y~_

* * *

Megumi was the first to wake up that morning and she felt more refreshed than she had in a long time after sleep. She inspected the area, enjoying the modernized view with slightly-traditional aspects mingling - Her slender arms stretched widely in their respective directions and she let out a loud yawn.

Abnormally calm about the events of that night, she gingerly wiped away the sleep clouding her fawn-eyed vision and a light blush painted her cheeks, "That was such an embarrassing dream - I can't believe I came up with all of that.. I feel so bad," she mumbled in mild panic to herself.

While she mulled over the events of her 'dream', her peripheral vision caught sight of a suspicious and 3-dimensional mold of blanket next to her. She poked it.. and a groan erupted. She looked wide-eyed at the messy heap of lavender covers and gently, ever so gently, tugged on the top of the blanket to reveal unkempt pink hair and vulnerable, closed eyes, presumably enjoying sleep.

She was so surprised that she quickly covered the 'evidence' back up and proceeded to shoot upright - Revealing that she was, in fact, only wearing her pale-yellow, bow-adorned bra over her torso and nothing else, "Eh?!" she squeaked out, covering herself up quickly. She looked to her right and saw the missing top of her extravagant wedding gown discarded next to the bed carelessly, "Ehhh?!" she let out again, dragging it out and her volume slightly increasing. She looked down to inspect herself again and there were.. wait, love bites? "EHHH?!" she wailed, mortified.

"Hey, baka - Why are you being so noisy so early in the morning?" a thin-fingered hand shot out from under the light-purple covers and pushed them down, revealing an annoyed, tired and shirtless Yahiro, glaring pointedly at his recently-made wife.

"EHHHHH?!" she practically screamed, a sharp, accusing finger pointing right at his barely-open, deep-brown eyes. He gave her _that _look and she immediately reached for her writing pad that was on the nightstand next to a rectangular-prism shaded lamp. / W-what a-are you d-doing in heeere?! / she finally wrote out, her hand practically stuttering as much as her voice would.

"Sleeping, what about you?"

/ That's not what I meant! /

"Do you mean why was I in the bed?"

/ H-hai /

"Stop blushing like that, we should be over that stuff, since last night, we.."

/ N-No way! /

"Megumi-chaaan~ Did you forget? I'm hurt!"

/ W-We didn't.. /

"After all of the passionate effort I put forward to make it memorable.."

/ Oh, no! I don't remember anything.. What am I supposed to do now? Ryuu-nii is going to be so sad, and Akira is going to kill Yahiro.. And what about Jun-kun? He'll die - I'm dead.. /

Suddenly, a whole-hearted laugh escaped Yahiro, "Oh, god - I'm sorry, I couldn't.." he held his sides as he laughed loudly at Megumi, ".. I couldn't stand it! You're so innocent, it's hilarious!" he roared out along with his broken cackles.

/ Ne, you big jerk! What do you mean?! /

"Relax, relax.. We didn't do anything," a sinister, scheming smirk lit up his face and mischievous mirth was set alight within his shaded orbs, ".. Not yet anyway," he said with a hushed, bordering seductive, tone, suggestive implications practically dripping off of his tongue.

She shielded her rose-tinted face completely with her writing pad and threw it forward, hitting Yahiro square in the face - a common occurrence. She quickly ran out of the bed, trailing the silky blanket behind her and grabbed the overnight bag she had prepared the morning of her wedding, proceeding to shut herself up in the adjacent bathroom.

_What a big fat jerk! _she thought as she desperately pulled on her sleeveless jersey with an adorable picture of a penguin on it. _Baka Yahiro! Baaaakaaaa! _she mulled indignantly, despite knowing that her husband was practically a genius, as she pulled on knee-length jean shorts.

She inspected herself in the mirror and at first, gave a small smile. Upon catching the slight sparkle of her expensive wedding ring, she seemed disheartened - _Is this really how a married woman should dress.. or look?_

_S_he frowned, looking at her undeveloped curves with insecurity clear in her shaky, chestnut eyes. She lightly brushed through her well-maintained tresses of honey-brown. _Does Yahiro like the way I look now? If he doesn't, he wouldn't have married me, but.. it was his parents' idea.. Unn! I can be so negative! Megumi, fighting~ _her mood changed quickly, as she lowered the brush back onto the basin's edge and clenched a determined fist in the air infront of her, but still, she couldn't shake the feeling of doubt that slowly crept into her otherwise optimistic mind.

The locked, misted door shook with added pressure, as Yahiro leaned his nonchalant self against it, knocking flimsily with a sideways fist, "Oi, hurry up - We have to go," he practically growled, but despite this, he couldn't get rid of his amused smile at all.

"Where?" she froze in the middle of brushing her smooth locks of honey-brown hair and watched the door wearily.

"Stop using your voice,"

"What? You won't know what I'm saying if I don't talk! Who's the baka now?"

"It'd be nice if I didn't know what you were saying,"

She grumbled indignantly and threw her shoe at the sturdy door, grimacing slightly as she heard the unpleasant shriek of their contact, ".. I'm coming out," she whispered lowly, grabbing hold of the door's handle.

Yahiro wisely moved out of the way so that she could open the door and grinned mischievously at her upon her exit from the bathroom, "This is yours, right?" he said, holding out her notepad-weapon that had been thrown at his cheeky face.

She took it from him quickly and turned away, huffing. She soon turned back towards his mocking visage with a message for him written on it, / .. A-Arigatou.. / she looked down and blushed profusely, scampering through the door with her small amount of luggage in hand.

He merely nodded with that slight ghost of a genuine smile and picked up his own things, he figured they could shower at the new place, and followed Megumi out to the lobby.

When they arrived, Yahiro casually threw the room key at the desk clerk, "Here." he had rudely, and bluntly, told the clerk with a stoic expression, which earned him a scolding glance from the otherwise silent Megumi.

_His car.. looks really expensive.. _Megumi thought as she inspected the sleek, gray vehicle of her new husband. After hearing a grunt of "Get in," she silently obeyed, ducking under the revolving door and sitting into the interior-leather, which was really comfortable, so much so, that she closed her eyes with a small smile before putting her seat-belt on.

Yahiro unceremoniously stuck his key into the ignition and the luxurious car roared to life, quickly finding itself driving across the main road. In his peripheral vision, he noticed Megumi giving him a curious look and sighed deeply, ".. My irresponsible Mother called and said our _new home_ was ready, so we're going to get settled in," he explained with obvious signs of agitation and animosity towards his spontaneous Mother.

The car ride was filled with silence other then Megumi's slight humming and occasional mumble of song lyrics - Yahiro found it, somehow, soothing and tapped his slender fingers against the steering wheel to the meticulous beat.

His narrow eyes gave Megumi a curious side-glance and he coughed lightly, gaining Megumi's attention, "Are you interested in travel?" he asked randomly, not taking his eyes off the road this time. _For some reason, I'm really nervous.. Curse this baka! _he mentally growled, gripping the steering wheel tighter than before.

"Hmm.." Megumi uttered slightly, hoping it would be okay if it was just a sound - She quickly scribbled out her answer on her notebook and smiled at him, showing the messy scrawl, / Yeah! Traveling sounds fun. / it had said in slightly wayward kanji.

He nodded in understanding, ".. Where would you want to go?" he questioned further, almost off-handedly.

/ Uhhhm.. I've always wanted to go to New Zealand.. / she shared reluctantly, biting her bottom lip nervously - She never knew what kind of stuff would get her teased by the pink-haired antagonist.

"Why there?" he asked simply, giving her his attention with a sneaky side-glance.

/ The scenery's supposed to be beautiful! / she enthused with a large smile, thinking about her dreams of travel was nice, but knowing that Yahiro was actually interested in her desires made her even happier.

"I see," he uttered slowly, "Have you ever left Japan?"

/ No - I'm too scared. /

"What if someone went with you?"

/ I guess, that'd be okay, but Ryuu-nii is always busy helping his Dad with clients and Sakura-chan has completely taken all of Jun-kun's time. / she complained with a childish pout.

"Oh." he deadpanned - _All she ever thinks about is them.. _he thought in frustration, clenching his jaw tightly.

The rest of the car trip was undeniably quiet and it seemed Yahiro's aura wasn't doing anything to lighten the mood.

_Did I say something wrong? _Megumi thought guiltily, frowning slightly.

* * *

When they arrived Megumi was incredibly impressed by the place, just the entrance was great - There was a sturdy, silver-clad gate with cursive, metallic letters spelling out 'SAIGA' on the front, with beautiful, lilac flowers branching off from growing vines - There was even 24-hour security.

She continued to watch as they passed by the expansive Manor's garden, which was filled with a whole spectrum of colorful flowers and plants, "... So pretty," she uttered absentmindedly, totally forgetting that Yahiro hated her using her voice.

Yahiro, secretly, thought that her reaction was cute - It was as if she'd never seen flowers before, there's a public garden for ohanami* in town all year round, too. She was just a mystery to him, though he wasn't as mad as he was anymore, no where near as mad.

He quickly decided that he'd have to make a few phone calls once they arrive at their new home, "We're here," he bellowed intrusively, flicking the handle to the car door and lightly kicking it open.

Megumi rushed out of her seat and enthused over the gigantic household they'd now be occupying, "Sugoi*!" her chestnut eyes fell over the scene before her in wonder.

It truly was a gigantic home - She'd never seen any home as big as this, though she thought the main Saiga home might be bigger, she wasn't sure, since she'd never seen it - It was a smooth, creme color on the outside and all of the many doors were garnished wood, intricate designs carved around the golden door-knockers. It had to be atleast 3 stairways to the top.

She wasn't one for overly-expensive things but she was really excited - Not only would she be living with Yahiro but their own home would be so big, there'd be alot of room..

"Go look around, I have to make a call," Yahiro told her, ushering her away from the car while he got his Fenikkusu touch-screen phone out and tapped a few buttons with meticulous fingers - He waited until Megumi was out of sight and earshot before speaking, "Oi, Hinata - I need two plane tickets," he barked into the phone with assertive posture.

He heard the clicking of keys immediately after he finished speaking and smirked at his dominance, "Where to and when do you need them for?" could be heard from the other side, the moving fingers of his secretary obviously ceased for the moment.

"New Zealand," he said simply, clicking his tongue as he thought when would be best to go, "... Make it the 22nd of next month," he said absently, as he scrolled through his schedule, whimsically deleting _important _business meetings and out-of-town conferences for the two weeks after that date.

The clacking of the keyboard didn't start, instead Hinata chimed in, "Are you sure, Saiga-dono? Hajimiya-san will be coming from Kyoto on the 23rd," reminded him of something he was already aware of.

"Just do it, Hinata - Some things are more important than meetings," he said assuredly, albeit uncharacteristically.

The obedient secretary made the order for the two plane tickets in first-class, since that's what he knew his boss would want, "Done." he had said, before Yahiro rudely hung up on him without so much as a thank you - Leaving Hinata bewildered - He never thought he'd hear his savvy employer say that something was more important than business.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megumi was being guided through the house by Yahiro's Mother, Reiko Saiga, quite literally by the hand. She giggled and smiled like a young girl in love while prancing through the extensive hallways, while Megumi struggled to keep up and wondered how she could do that in her heels.

So far, she was pretty amazed - All of the carpets, tapestry, curtains and bed-linen was satin or silk, and the place was completely furnished - Something told her that Reiko had this in mind for a while before she actually told the couple that they were to marry.

The eager, pink-haired woman stopped infront of double doors of the same garnished, deep-brown wood and thrust them open excitedly, "Here's your room!" she bellowed benevolently.

Megumi gaped, her long, honey-brown tresses falling over her shoulder and her large, fawn eyes sparkled with amazement. She went forward and ran her hand over the expertly-sanded wood of the snow-white dresser, small fingers going up to caress the intricate border of the large mirror, feeling around the wedges. She then sat herself down on the soft, feather-soft bed that invited her petite frame to sink downwards into its royal golds and deep reds, "This is amazing!" she felt over the extravagant material and gave a blissful sigh, closing her eyes, "Where's Yahiro's room, by the way?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity towards her now Mother-in-law.

Reiko gave her a dumbfounded look and laughed lightly, a coy hand covering her crimson-coated lips, "When you're married, you share the room, ne?"

Megumi looked on with wide, horrified eyes - _This is so embarrassing~! _she mentally screamed, feeling shame and anxiety inflaming her face with its red fire.

* * *

_*Ohanami means flower-viewing :D Japanese people have a whole festival dedicated to it, which is nice ^^_

_*Sugoi means 'amazing' in Japanese - that is to my understanding._


End file.
